The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning
by imerik001
Summary: After Spyro discovers the truth about his mysterious past, he heads out to learn about his origins. Along the way, he struggles to grasp his sexuality after rescuing and meeting a surviving dragon named Leon. Together, they will learn what it means to be a dragon while facing the evil forces of the Dark Master's feared general, Cynder. (On Hold)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the Dragon or any of the characters**

 **A/N: Hello everyone my name is Eric Cortez and this is my first Legend of Spyro fanfic. My story will be similar to the actual plot to the 1st game and trilogy, but slightly different: Sparx will not be accompanying Spyro as he learns the truth about his past and will team up with my OC for the story.**

 **Reviews and comment will be deeply appreciated.**

 **The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning**

 **Chapter 1**

An elder voice could be heard as a shadowy figure had walked uneasily in the dark dimly lit cave, ' _In the year of the the dragon, in a world beyond the reams, I, like the others, had awaited the birth of the dragon of whom the prophecies told...but the Dark Master had heard of the prophecies as well.'_ The shadow figure had stepped into the light and revealed itself as the elderly dragon Guardian and master of the Fire element, Ignitus. The dragon had opened his maw as he released a stream of searing fire towards a chamber door, granting him access into the heart of the Dragon Temple.

Ignitus had slowly and dishearteningly entered the chamber carrying all the unhatched dragon eggs, _'I should've hidden the eggs long before...but_ I...' The disheartened fire elder sadly glanced at the eggs and knew they would not survive the upcoming attack that would happen soon, _'I thought we ready...I thought they were safe...'_ Ignitus had struggled not to break down in tears as the unborn baby dragons in the eggs would never see the light of day or get the chance to life a live in a world without living in fear, because he had not hidden them for their protection, _'How wrong I was...'_ He had glanced towards the royal pedestal in the back of the room, with a purple tapestry with an insignia for the rare element that only purple dragons could tap into and master.

Ignitus could only sadly glance down at the purple egg resting on the pedestal, knowing the purple dragon whom would hatch from the egg. That was the entire temple shook and small boulders from the cave ceiling of the structure had tumbled down and Ignitus gasped as the ground had also shook as explosions could be heard outside from the tunnels. That was when his friend and fellow Guardian of Electricity, Volteer had entered the chamber, "Ignitus, quickly! Save them! The Dark Armies have arrived!" Ignitus had sadly glanced at the eggs, as he couldn't save all the eggs, he could only save the purple dragon egg. The Fire Guardian had picked up the egg from the pedestal and held it close to his chest in his left paw and turned to run towards another sealed tunnel that led out of the Temple.

After letting out a stream of fire and exiting through the tunnel, Ignitus had took flight and soared high in the moonlight and star covered sky. The Fire elder had flown over the gigantic mushroom like trees in the swamp lands not to far from the Temple and Ignitus had slowly descended and landed softly near a moist and muddy river bank near the Silver River. Ignitus glanced down at the purple egg in his paw and whispered softly, "I'm sorry for having to do this little one. But your survival will bring about a new dawn of peace." The fire Elder had gently placed the egg inside the cap of mushroom that would be suitable for a makeshift raft and placed it in the gold colored river. Ignitus said as he watched the egg float down stream, "May the Ancestors watch over you. May they watch over us all..." He only had little time to shed a single tear before shooting back up into the sky and immediately raced back to the Temple. After running back into the tunnel he escaped through, Ignitus's heart stopped as a look of deep shock and despair from what he was witnessing.

As the egg had floated down the Silver River, heading down river far from the Temple the night sky soon had slowly faded and turned into sun light, as the egg had been floating downstream for what must've been hours. The egg's journey had eventually came to an end, as its mushroom cap raft had floated on shore to a river bank, near an isolated part of the swamp. As the egg had beached on the riverbank, a gray blue male dragonfly and a bright pink female dragonfly, whom had gone for a 'walk' had spotted the egg beach on the sandy bank. _'Eventually the egg came to rest near distant swamp, where a family of dragons had gathered around, wondering what magnificent creature could possible live inside.'_ The female dragonfly asked her husband, "What is this Flash?" The gray blue dragonfly answered, "I'm pretty sure it's an egg honey." Nina asked, "But kind of egg?" Flash started, "I don't..." That was before they heard and saw the egg moving and shell started cracking open. _'They didn't have to wonder for long.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the Dragon or any of the characters**

 **Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

 **The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning**

 **Chapter 2**

It had been ten years after the raid on the Temple and Ignitus had sent the purple dragon egg floating down the Silver River. What had hatched from egg had frightened the two dragonflies whom discovered the egg after it had beached on the river bank, but they soon became amazed and astonished upon seeing the unique creature that had emerged from the egg. Not wanting to leave the newly born dragon hatch-ling, seeing as it was a new born baby and not wanting it starve, Flash and Nina had decided to adopt the newly born baby dragon.

They had named him Spyro and he had grown alongside Sparx, Nina's and Flash's new born son who was born on the same day as Spyro had hatched from his egg. Both Nina and Flash had raised Spyro like their own and they and Sparx were surprised by the changes Spyro went through as the last ten years had passed. The two small stumps on the sides of the back of his head had grown into huge golden horns, a set of curved golden spines ran down his back, silver claws had grew from the tips of his front and rear paws and a golden spiraling tip had grew at the end of his tail. What surprised and confused Spyro's adopted family, along Spyro himself was that his orange wings that had slowly developed and grew were not fully grown, which prevented the young dragon from flying. He could still his wings to glide in mid air whenever he had to jump from high ledges or across wide gaps, but Spyro had to get around by walking or running on the ground. The one unique feature that Spyro had when he was first born, which was what won both Flash's and Nina's hearts, were his beautiful amethyst eyes, as they were same color as his purple scales.

Sparx and Spyro grew up together and treated each other as brothers, even though they were two completely different creatures. As Spyro didn't have that many friends growing up in the swamp, Sparx ended being the best friend he ever had. Today was another typical boring day and wanting to break the boredom, Sparx had pestered Spyro into playing a game of Hide 'n Seek Tag. The young dragonfly had explained the rules to the game when they first played; that one of them would take a turn counting to ten and would tag the player they would be chasing in order for that player to take his turn to count.

"Eight...nine...ten! Ready or not, here I come!" Spyro called out as he had taken his turn as the counter first.

He had closed his eyes and even folded his small orange wings over his face, so Sparx couldn't accuse him of cheating. He had glanced around and spotted Sparx floating over a rotted tree root that had extended from underneath the swamp floor and charged in to tag him.

"You're not gonna catch me this time, purple boy!" Sparx teased as he swiftly zoomed away from the rotted tree rot and Spyro had skidded to a stop.

Sparx had made sort of a habit to tease and make remarks about Spyro's appearance. Both Nina and Flash had strictly scolded Sparx for making those kind of remarks, they and Spyro knew Sparx didn't mean half of the weird stuff that came out of his mouth. But that still didn't mean that Spyro felt hurt about his jokes. The young dragon had glanced around and followed the trail of yellow afterglow that came from Sparx's body, which was a trait that all dragonflies shared.

"I see you my little glowing friend." Spyro claimed as he steadily walked up to Sparx before getting ready to charge towards him.

"Seeing and catching are two different things, big boy!" Sparx had playfully teased again, before zooming away towards an uprising path that had lead to a part of the swamp that neither of them had ventured out before.

""Yeah, you'd better run!" Spyro chuckled as he ran up the trail and jumped over and glided across two small gaps, before he continued pursing his best friend and young dragon had followed the still glowing afterglow and stopped as he spotted Sparx floating across the opposite end of a tree root like bridge that was over a huge chasm filled with vines covered in sharp pointed thorns.

"Aw, what's wrong wittle Spyro? Can't fly?" Sparx teased while mimicking baby talk and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh that's right, you walk every everywhere. Oh, that's too bad." Sparx remarked with a teasing grin.

"Oh, you're dead when I catch you Sparx!" Spyro retorted as he ran as fast as he could across the bridge as the roots had gave under his weight. He made it and continued chasing after Sparx, who fled once again after he made it across.

"Oh, must be hard losing all the time Spy...Ahh!" Sparx, whom was too busy gloating, had failed to notice a Frogweed that been burrowing underground, had popped up in front of him and lashed its tongue out, swallowing the young dragonfly. The Frogweed had gave a croak after swallowing it's small meal.

"Alright, let me out of here you disgusting, overgrown fungus!" Sparx yelled out, muffled from inside the Frogweed's bulb like stomach. It simply croaked again, ignoring the dragonfly.

"Spyro, seriously, let me outta here, will you brother?" Sparx pleaded inside the Frogweed's stomach.

"Gee, Sparx. I don't know." Spyro teased, as he found his brother's predicament rather amusing and hilarious. "Frogweed's gotta eat too."

"Spyro, come on! I'm your buddy!" Sparx pleaded as he wanted out of the Frogweed's bulb stomach. "Whack it, please! My wings are starting to get moldy!"

"Alright, alright." Spyro sighed as he knew he couldn't go back home without Sparx. The young dragon had lower his head and charged it, horns first at the Frogweed. It gave a croak of surprise as he had just attacked it and Spyro had struck it across its frog like face with his right front claws and again to it's stomach with a powerful whip with his tail.

The Frogweed had spat out Sparx from the last blow and the yellow dragonfly had crashed into his brother's chest before slithering off and landing on his back on the soft and wet muddy swamp soil. They both watched the Frogweed give one last croak like groan before it slithered down into the mucky swamp floor.

"Ughh, gross! Now I smell as bad you do!" Sparx groaned as he couldn't believe how disgusting the inside of that Frogweed's stomach was and breath smelt.

"Ho ho ho, and that's pretty bad. See ya later, sucka!" Sparx playfully teased again as he zoomed through the spacing of a vine wall that blocked a path that led further into the swamp.

"Huh, so much for gratitude..." Spyro scoffed at the remark Sparx had just made after he got him out of that Frogweed's stomach. The young dragon had used his front claws and horns to hack away at the vines blocking his way and continued pursuing Sparx, only to stop in his tracks after seeing him fly through the spacing through a stone snake head that blocked the entrance of a cave that their parents strictly told them to never enter.

"Sparx, get out of there! You know we're not allowed in that cave!" Spyro yelled out as he knew their parents would be sore at them for just going this far from home against their wishes.

"If you want the game to stop, you have to tag me Spyro." Sparx replied, although he knew their parents would kill him, literally, if they ever told them about it.

"So either catch up or give up bro." Sparx said before venturing deeper into the cave.

"Ohh, one these days Sparx...One of these days..." Spyro groaned as he couldn't believe how hardheaded his brother and best friend could be. Though a little hesitant, the young purple dragon had leaped into the air and spun around while striking the stone fangs blocking the entrance to the cave. The first two tail strikes had only weakened the stone teeth, but after the third blow, the teeth broke apart and Spyro had hesitantly entered the cave.

"Where did that royal pain in the neck get off to?" Spyro asked to himself out loud as the damp cave sent a slight chill down his spine, as if getting the feeling that venturing out this far and deep in the swamp was a terrible idea.

"Has, uh, excuse me, has anyone seen a big purple thing around here?" Sparx's voice could be heard echoing out through the cave as he teased while referring to Spyro as a 'big purple thing'.

"Coz I seemed to have lost mine." Sparx joked yet again.

Spyro had noticed a slowly fading trail of yellow afterglow and followed it, quickly seeing Sparx waiting patiently for him outside the other end of the cave. The young purple dragon had sprinted into a fast run to catch up to his friend."

"You know Spyro, this game is starting to get a little bor...AHHH!" Sparx had started off as Spyro had exited the cave and they were surprised and shocked as a strange baboon like creature, that came out of nowhere, had snatched the yellow dragonfly in its left paw and placed him in a small hand held lantern in his right before closing the door!

"Sparx!" Spyro cried out in shock as he gave chase to the baboon like creature, but skidded to a stop as two smaller baboon's had popped out of from the higher ledges surrounding the are and the bigger baboon had jumped onto a ledge that was out of Spyro's reach!

"Huh, I thought all youse guys were gone." The Ape leader snarled angrily after placing Sparx's lantern prison on the ground next to his left foot. The smaller baboon like creature's had growled threateningly and cried out excitedly, as they felt they hit the jackpot; being able to kill any surviving dragons.

"Don't let him get away!" The leader pointed out, carrying a bone like club towards Spyro's direction and the two smaller Apes had happily complied, charging in for the kill! Spyro, whom had his eyes closed and sat down on his hind legs, opened them and glared at the Apes who were charging in.

Spyro, while still young, knew how to fight, as he used his front claws, horns and tail to fight off the Apes, while avoiding their sharp claws at the tip of their paws. The young purple had finished off the two apes after lifting the Ape he was currently fighting, sending him flying in mid-air and leaped up, struck the Ape across the face with his tail, using the momentum he flipped in midair and struck the Ape under it's chin with his rear right foot and sent it flying backwards, crashing into its friend after charging in his horns.

Spyro was shocked as the Ape leader had raised up its bone like club and banging it up against a makeshift shield and screaming out loud and more smaller Apes had joined the fray. To make things worse, the Ape leader had lit and threw multiple sticks of dynamite, but Spyro used them to his advantage; swatting them away and towards several Apes who were too slow to get away before they exploded. The young purple dragon was panting as all the fighting was wearing him out and a few of the Apes had landed a few blows. It was difficult for him to keep his eyes on all the Apes, as they kept coming in one after the other. Spyro glared as only five Apes had remained and they snarled angrily in attempt to intimidate the young dragon.

"Let me out of this thing right now, you ugly excuse for a monkey!" Sparx yelled from his lantern prison and the Ape leader glared both angry and incredibly annoyed. While the leader was angry that a young dragon like Spyro was defeating his men, he was agitated as Sparx had ran his mouth the entire time he had been watching!

"Argh, I've just had enough of you and your big mouth you little annoying insect!" The leader snarled angrily as he leaped off the ledge in between Spyro and the last remaining five Apes and raised his right leg up, preparing to bring it down hard and Sparx had a look of horror as the leader was about to kill him!

"Sparx, look out! NOOOO!" Spyro screamed in horror as the leader was about to end his best friend and brother's life!

As he screamed, the young purple dragon had felt a burning fire deep inside him and he had released a small stream of fire from his maw! The Ape leader and his remaining men shrieked in surprise as the young dragon had just breathed fire and the leader jumped away in pain as the flames were scorching his fur and face. The leader had landed on a separate higher ledge that led to a path that headed into a different area of the swamp.

"Whoa, was that fire, dude?!" Sparx asked completely shocked to what he just witnessed!

"I did that?" Spyro asked as he was shocked himself as he had just breathed out fire!

"The rest of you take care of him! I've got to report this news to Cynder!" The Ape leader ordered as the flames had died out and he fled to inform their feared general of what just last five Apes had hesitantly charged in at the exhausted young dragon.

Spyro had been worn out from all the fighting, but thanks to his new Fire breath, he used his claws, horns and tail to defeat the remaining five Apes. After the last Ape had been defeated, Spyro had sluggishly walked over to the lantern containing Sparx.

"Come on Spyro, please let me outta here!" Sparx pleaded as he wanted out of the lantern. Spyro had swung his head and knocked the lantern open, while causing it fall over on its side.

"Sparx, you okay?" Spyro asked as was concerned for his brother's welfare.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but...how are we going to explain this to the folks?" Sparx started softly, but paused as everything that had just happened was all too much and hard for them to comprehend.

"Let's just...get out of here. We'll just have to tell Mom and Dad the truth about what happened today." Spyro sighed as he was confused about what he just did and was also baffled as to what the Ape leader had said earlier.

'I thought all youse guys were gone. What did that creature mean by that?' Spyro shook his head as decided to save that question for later as he and Sparx started backtracking the way they came. Both Spyro and Sparx could only how much trouble they be in after they their parents what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don not own Spyro the Dragon or any of the characters**

 **Reviews and comments about the story will be appreciated**

 **The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning**

 **Chapter 3**

Both Spyro and Sparx had made it half way home, although the young purple dragon was taking in light deep breathes as the claw marks across his face and sides of his chest and stomach were still fresh and stinging. Sparx had stayed silent the entire walk back, which surprised Spyro, but he had a good idea to why his best friend and brother hadn't said a word.

"Sparx, what happened back there wasn't your fault. I don't blame you." Spyro said as knew Sparx was feeling guilty for recklessly and disregarding his and their parents words.

"But it is my fault Spyro. I...I should've listened to you and the folks." The yellow dragonfly replied back, as the he felt guilt was still fresh in his mind.

"I...I never should went through that cave. We could've just played closer to home." Sparx muttered softly.

"Sparx...it's alright. When we get home, I'll take half the blame, so Mom and Dad won't be so hard on you." Spyro replied, as he hated seeing Sparx beating himself up over his poor judgment and reckless behavior.

"Thanks bro." Sparx replied as he smiled softly at Spyro, as that was one of the things he liked and admired about his best friend; he was honest and noble. He was willing to stand up for anyone and Spyro was always there to get him out of trouble.

"Anytime bro." Spyro replied back, as he was glad that he made his brother and friend feel better.

They had made it back home and saw Nina and Flash waiting for them, but they had a look of surprise and shock as they saw the fresh claw marks over Soyro's face and the sides of his chest.

"Oh, my goodness. Spyro, hat happened?" Their mother asked as she examined the scars on his face and later the right side of his chest.

"Mom...Dad..." Sparx started out softly, but not before swallowing nervously as he knew they'd be so disappointed after telling them what had happened.

"Sparx, what happened? How did Spyro get those scratch marks?" Their father asked, as he could tell by the tone in Sparx's voice, that he had done something stupid and that he dragged Spyro into it.

"We, um...We..." Sparx stuttered, as he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"You boys, what?" Nina asked softly, as she and Flash never saw Sparx so nervous to tell them what happened and Spyro frowned, so he decided to their parents himself.

"Sparx and I...we...entered and passed through the cave with the stone snake head blocking the entrance." The young purple dragon admitted, which earned a look of shock from both their parents.

"You boys did what?" Nina asked as she couldn't believe they had ignored their parental words of caution, once again.

"How many times have we told you and Sparx to never set foot or go near that cave, Spyro?" Flash sighed, as he brought his right hand and pinched the ride of his nose, showing he was disappointed in them.

"We know and we're sorry Dad. We really are, but after Sparx and I went through the other side of that cave...we were attacked." Spyro frowned after seeing how upset their parents were in them for going against their wishes.

"Attacked? Attacked by what, honey?" Nina asked as she and Flash were surprised to hear that Sparx and Spyro, but now knew where those scars on Spyro's body came from.

"By strange monkey like creatures that we had never seen before. A big one them had grabbed Sparx and placed him inside a lantern and sent smaller ones to attack me. I had to fight them. That was when the big one was about to kill Sparx..."

"Tried to kill Sparx?!" Both Nina and Flash asked completely shocked and terrified after hearing that monkey like creature had almost took one of their sons' away from them. Nina had then pulled Sparx into a hug, which the yellow dragonfly embraced and returned.

"But he never got the chance to..thanks to Spyro." Sparx added after pulling away from his mother's arms. "But that also when something very strange happened." The yellow dragon added and Spyro seemed a little uneasy at what Sparx was about to their parents.

"What 'strange thing' happened, son?" Flash asked as he and Nina were curious to what Sparx was talking about.

"Spyro had breathed out fire! He scared the big ugly fleabag off and used his fire breath to take care off the last five monkeys off!" Sparx revealed after telling them about how Spyro defeated those vile Apes.

Both Nina and Flash had remained silent, but also had a saddened look on their faces after hearing what Spyro did.

"You don't believe me? Sparx asked as he and Spyro were confused to why their parents had become quiet. "Spyro, go ahead. Tell them." The yellow dragonfly said to his friend and brother.

"Sparx isn't lying to you and Mom, Dad. We swear. I just got so mad, opened my mouth and whoosh! Flame City!" Spyro replied to prove that he and Sparx were telling the truth.

"It's not that Spyro. I believe you both." Flash said after breaking the silence, but the saddened expression remained. "It's just that...your mother and I knew this day would come."

"What day?" The young dragon asked, as he and Sparx were confused to why their parents were so sad.

"The day...that we would have to you the truth." Their father answered, as he and Nina were still saddened from hearing the events that Sparx and Spyro went through today.

"Spyro, honey, you're not actually a dragonfly. On the day Sparx was born, your father and I had stumbled upon a purple egg that had been washed onto a river back near our home on the Silver River. That was also the day you were born as your egg hatched. We brought home and adopted you." Nina explained softly, so Spyro wouldn't feel betrayed as she and Flash had kept such a huge secret from him the past ten years.

"So...So you're saying that I'm not not really your son?" Spyro asked softly and Sparx was also disheartened after hearing and learning that his best friend and adopted brother was actually a creature from a distant land.

"No Spyro, sweetie. You are our real son, just like Sparx is." Nina said, trying comfort him as she and Flash were also disheartened as they had to him the truth.

"It's just the land you came from were engaged in a terrible war, against those ape creatures you and Sparx encountered and spoke of. The fighting went on and on for years and the innocent had paid a terrible price." She continued as Spyro listened carefully and was filled with more unanswered questions.

"Mom...Dad...Sparx..." The young dragon said as he let all the information he just learned sink in, but all so hard to digest.

"Yes, Spyro?" Flash asked as he, Nina, Sparx were curious and worried about Spyro's reaction to what they just told him.

"Tomorrow...I'm leaving..." Spyro started out softy, though they could still hear his words.

"What?" The three dragonflies asked in shock.

"Why?!" Sparx asked as he couldn't believe his best friend was planning to leave the swamp forever!

"I appreciate everything you've done for me the past ten years. You gave me a home, a family and raised me when I first hatched from my egg. There are no words that can describe how much I treasured spending my life with all of you." Spyro said as he too was saddened he would be leaving the only family he had ever known.

"But I always felt like an outsider growing up and I still am an outsider. There are so many questions that I need answered and I need to find them." Spyro explained as to why had to leave.

Sparx, Nina and Flash were saddened that Spyro would be leaving and wished they hadn't told him the truth...but knew they couldn't stop him as they understood that Spyro needed answers to understand what he was and where he came from.

"Let me and Flash heal your wounds for now Spyro and then get some sleep, before you head out tomorrow." Nina said as she struggled not to shed tears, as tomorrow was the last time she would ever him.

Both Nina and Flash had flown over Spyro and bathed bright gray blue and pink sparkles from their bodies over the young dragon's body. Sparx watched in amazement as the scratch marks over Spyro's face and sides of his stomach and chest were healing. Another special trait and power that dragonflies possessed was the ability to heal wounds. Night time had soon approached as the dim orange sun had slowly descended and was replaced by the bright moon. Spyro and his adopted family had attempted to sleep, although the events that had happened: encountering the Apes and learning he was not a dragonfly, but a creature from another land had plagued so many questions in Spyro's mind.

 _'What am I? I can understand why Mom and Dad never told me anything about my past, because not even they know I cam from. I wish I didn't have to do this, because they raised and loved me like their own son. But I have to...I need answers.'_ Spyro said in mind, while unknowingly shedding tears that slid down his cheeks in his sleep.

Morning had arrived and Spyro woken up and knew it was time for him to start his journey. He turned to see Flash, Nina and Sparx had also woken up, having saddened looks on their faces as he was about to leave, but not before Sparx had flown up towards him.

"So you're going to leave just like that?" He demanded, although feeling hurt that his best friend and brother was leaving him and their parents behind.

"I truly wish I didn't have to Sparx. But I need to know what I am and where I come from. The answers to my past are out there and I need to find them." Spyro replied, showing he was just as disheartened about what he was doing.

"How am I supposed to make it through each day without you Spyro?" Sparx asked as he struggled not to shed tears, although he wanted to.

"This coming from the dragonfly he called me 'his purple thing' yesterday?" The young dragon asked playfully while smiling softly and it made Sparx smile softly in return.

"Do you promise to come back, just to visit after you find whatever is your looking for?" The young dragonfly asked, hoping his best friend would return to the swamp.

"Sparx...I promise to always come back. I would never turn my back on you or the folks." Spyro replied warm heartily and the young dragonfly had wrapped his arms around the purple dragon's neck in a good bye hug and flown back over to Nina and Flash.

"Mom, Dad..." Spyro started softly as he knew how hard it was for them to watch him leave.

"We know Spyro. We love you too son. Just promise to be careful out there...and we wish you find the answers you're looking for." Flash said with a soft and warm smile, as he knew what it was Spyro had planned to say.

"Take care of yourself Spyro. You'll always be welcomed back to the swamp and always be part of our family." Nina said as she placed two sweet motherly kisses on his left and right cheeks and Spyro hard fought hard to keep the tears he wanted to release out, but kept them locked up.

Spyro had gave his adopted one last warm smile, which they returned before he started walking away. The purple dragon had traveled on foot, following a path that lead to another different area of the swamp. Spyro had shed tears as he kept on walking, as he had left the only family and home he had ever known. But the young dragon also could not shake the feeling that whatever it was he was looking for...he would not like what he would find.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the Dragon or any of its characters**

 **Reviews and comments will be deeply appreciated**

 **The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning**

 **Chapter 4**

Spyro had continued his trek through the swamp, still disheartened about leaving the only family and home he had ever known. Unbeknownst to the young purple dragon, he had been watched and stalked by the same mysterious Apes creatures from up above the cliffs and ledges. Spyro could hear the Apes as they cried out after leaping from cliff to cliff and remained quiet, as if attempting to drive the young dragon scared out of his mind. Spyro had attempted to continue on his way, until he heard a much larger Ape give a loud intimidating war cry, which was enough to make the young dragon's pupils shrink in size before he took off running, slightly scared from the new noise he just heard.

 _'What in the world was that? It sounded exactly like one of those baboon creatures...but much bigger!'_ The young dragon thought as he had continued running on his four legs until jumping off a ledge and gliding onto the swamp floor underneath him.

Spyro had glanced around, as he was not familiar with this area of the swamp. He spotted a dirt path rising upward and a ledge leading to another area of the swamp. He was about to continue forward until he hard a familiar croaking sound and spotted four Frogweeds popping out from underneath the soggy and moist soil.

 _'Huh, more Frogweeds, wonderful'_ Spyro could tell these Frogweeds had made themselves the 'goodbye committee' of the swamp and knew he had to take care of them, which didn't take to much time.

The young purple dragon had unleashed his newly learned fire breath and doused each Frogweed with a bath of flames as he struck each one with his horns and claws. Each single Frogweed gave a croak like groan after being attacked by the young dragon and slithering back underneath the swamp floor. Spyro had saw the beginning of the trail and started to move forward, until he noticed something unusual to his right. An unusual fat and white mushroom with had suddenly started quivering and revealed itself to be a strange creature, that was a cross between a mushroom and spider.

 _'This must be a Bulbspider. Mom and Dad told me and Sparx about them, how they disguise themselves at ordinary mushrooms and wait to strike on unwary prey.'_ Spyro told himself in his mind and immediately jumped above as the Bulbspider had leaped and spun around, attacking with its four spinning legs.

It gave a groan like growl as it missed the purple dragon and Spyro had immediately countered. He had lifted the Bulbspider into the air with a swift and strong blow with his horns and used charged into the ugly hybrid, sending it flying away towards the area he had defeated the Frogweeds.

Spyro had continued forward up the trail and defeated a second Bulbspider that had been laying dormant, until he almost approached it. He had torched the ugly creature with his fire breath and struck it across it's face with his horns and claws. The Bulbspider had simple gave a groan like roar, before dying from the burns that had consumed it and lied on the swamp floor, burning to ashes. Spyro looked away, as he had never seen a living creature slowly born to death...as he was the one whom set it ablaze with his fire breath. The young purple dragon had made it to the end of trail and glided across the small gap between and continued on with his trek, but not before defeating two other Bulbspiders that sprung to life after sensing his approach. This time Spyro, had rather a little trouble since the two Bulbspiders had ganged up on him and struck him twice their legs and mandibles, but took care of them with his fire breath and close combat attacks with his claws and tail.

Spyro took in a few light deep breathes, not from feeling the blows he took from fighting the Bulbspiders, but from all the walking, running and fighting. That was when he heard the hoots and cries from the Apes he encountered before.

"Corner him! Don't let him escape!" An Ape the young purple could fairly guess ordered the smaller Apes. But who was this 'him' they were attacking and talking about?

"Get away from me!" Spyro gasped as he heard a voice, the same age tone as his had cried out!

"Someone help! Please help me!" The mysterious voice had cried out, followed by Apes hooting and crying in pain could also be heard!

Knowing who or whatever it was the Apes were attacking, Spyro knew he had to help. So without wasting any time, the young dragon had sprinted into a fast run, dashing as fast as he legs could go as he followed the trail, which led to a clearing and saw it was filled an insane number of Apes.

"Hey!" The young dragon called out, which quickly earned half of the Apes attention.

"Another one?" A smaller Ape cried out confused, surprised to see another surviving dragon!

"Wait, that must be the one our comrades encountered yesterday!" Another smaller one cried out afterwards!

"Well, what you imbeciles waiting for?" A big Ape, no doubtingly the leader demanded, since he felt he and his group hit the jackpot!

"Get him! We'll be rewarded handsomely for bringing these two alive to Cynder!" The Ape leader ordered as he pointed towards the young dragon, which the smaller Apes complied as they charged in!

 _'Two of us? Does that mean that what it is these Apes are attacking is a...?'_ Spyro asked himself in surprise as the Apes had just said 'another one' and they'd be supposedly be rewarded for bringing 'them in alive'.

Spyro had snapped out of his thoughts and back into reality as he lowered his head and charged into an Ape charging right towards him. The Ape he tackled into had stumbled backwards, as being charged straight head on had caused him to lose his footing and became unbalanced. Spyro had continued the attack by striking the Ape soldier upward, leaped into the air and sent the Ape goon backwards and crashing the three other Apes, whom had charged in to attack him. The young purple dragon held his own as he battled every Ape that came at him, either scorching them his fire breath and striking at them with his horns, claws and tail. He even used their leader's sticks of dynamite against them, swatting the explosives away and it exploded, killing the Apes who were too slow or weak from the fighting to escape the blast radius.

That was when Spyro had felt a claw smacking across his face and sent him crashing against a sturdy, but strong rotted tree stomp on his side. Spyro had spotted that the Ape leader had joined in the fray and caught him off guard.

"You're all mine you little...AAHHH!" The Ape leader screamed as a sudden and mysterious lighting bolt had zapped him, paralyzing every nerve in his body as the high voltage of raw electricity had paralyzed his body and sent him flying upward. That was when the mysterious creature that the Apes were attacking had showed himself and return the favor; another surviving dragon!

Spyro gasped as he couldn't believe his own two eyes as he was looking at another dragon! He had several features similar to his own: they were both approximately 10 years old and had the same body build. That was when the surviving dragon turned around to look at him and Spyro got a better look at him. The dragon had light green scales over his body, yellow scale underbelly, bright yellow spiral horns and curved spines down his back; identical to his own, bright yellow wings with a shade of gold, silver claws at the tip of his front and rear paws and a fin spade like tip at the end of his tail.

"Are you alright..." The surviving dragon asked, but paused and looked just as surprised as Spyro as they both stared in shock at each other.

"Um...I'm, uh, fine." Spyro muttered as he still couldn't believe that he was looking at a creature just like him.

"Are you alright? I heard you calling out for help." The purple dragon added as he slowly got back on his own feet.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Thanks..." The dragon was caught off again as another wave of Apes had heard the fighting and joined in the battle.

"You can thank me later...after we take care of these annoying Apes." Spyro said as he glared at the incoming reinforcements.

"Let's take them." The surviving dragon replied as he stood by Spyro, ready to face the Apes. They had made a great team, even though they were strangers. Spyro and the surviving dragon had used their fire and electric breathes to defeat the Apes. The Apes realized they were fighting a losing battle as the two young dragon's were a greater threat together, as the had burned and electrocuted the Apes to death. The remaining Apes had fled in terror as they were no match for the two young dragons. Both Spyro and his new friend panted heavily, as they were exhausted from the non-stop battle.

"Are...you...alright?" The lime green dragon asked again, as they never got the chance to talk before.

"Yeah, I'm...okay. How about you?" Spyro asked, while noticing that the mysterious dragon had blushed softly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you for help, um?" The dragon asked and Spyro all of a sudden, couldn't help but admire how beautiful his new friend's eyes were; as the pupils and sclera were white and the iris were azure blue.

"Oh, um, my name is Spyro." The purple introduced himself, a little embarrassed for feeling distracted by his friend's eyes.

"Leon. My name is Leon. Nice to meet you Spyro." The dragon, Leon introduced himself and blushed a little for being shy and Spyro couldn't help but think how cute Leon looked.

That was when they heard a loud thump echo out and thundering foot steps approaching as the small bodies of water surrounding the area vibrated.

"What the heck is that?" Leon asked confused by what was making the ground shake!

"I hope it's not what I think it is..." Spyro answered as he feared to what the cause of the shaking was and to his and Leon's shock, three huge humanoid like monstrosities had shattered a wall that led to another different area of the swamp. The creatures were truly repulsive as they resembled ogres made from seaweed and vines from the swamp itself and had tentacle like fingers at the tip of their hands.

"What are those things?!" Leon asked as felt sick to his stomach after seeing the towering beasts approach them!

"Swamp Growths!" Spyro answered as he too was disgusted upon seeing the sight of those towering mutants. He remembered hearing stories of Swamp Growths being told by the other dragonflies, although he never saw one before himself, but now he and Leon were about to face three!

"Leon, listen carefully." Spyro told his friend as they had to defeat those Swamp Growths to pass through.

"Those things are big and strong, but they are very slow and not to smart. We can use our fire and electric breathes against them and out move them." The young dragon explained as he also heard stories that Swamp Growths were too slow and had weak defenses.

"Okay, Spyro. Let's do this." Leon said as he knew how to defeat those three disgusting creatures. They had charged in, using their fire and electric breathes to torch and paralyze the Swamp Growths. The towering beasts had growled and groaned in pain as the flames and lighting bolts had hurt them badly, but they were too slow to attack the two young dragons as they side stepped to avoid their attacks, as they attempted to flatten them with their club like weapons. The three beasts had groaned before collapsing face flat on their backs and dissolved into the swamp floor after being defeated by the two young dragons.

"Well...they're gone." Spyro said simply as he and Leon were exhausted from all the fighting.

"Hey, Spyro...I was thinking..." Leon started as he and Spyro got their breathing under control, although the blows they had received from fighting all those Apes.

"Thanking about what Leon?" The purple dragon asked, as he was curious to what was on the surviving dragon's mind.

"How about we travel together?" Leon proposed which took Spyro surprise!

"We did make a great team fighting together and those Apes would think twice about attacking us again, since we were easy targets traveling alone." The lime green dragon, explained as both he and Spyro did make a great team, even though they just met.

"That sounds like a plan Leon. Besides, I could use the company." Spyro smiled since he immediately took a liking to Leon and the lime green dragon had also took a quick liking to the purple dragon.

The two new friends had passed through the new trail that was now available, thanks to the Swamp Growths. The trail led to a chasm that led to a super high ledge that would be impossible for the two young dragons to reach, but noticed the two stone formations they could use to cross over to the next side. That was when Spyro and Leon groaned as they spotted three Apes, one big and two small blocking the ledge.

Leon had gone first and glided across to the ledge, but not before using his electric breath to paralyze and throw the three stupid monkeys off the ledge, which killed them from such a big fall. Spyro couldn't help but smile and chuckle at how easily Leon defeated those Apes and jumped up the formations before gliding across. Leon had moved to give his friend the room he needed and they continued their trek.

They had to cross a second chasm, but this one was more dangerous than the previous one, as the bottom was covered with vines covered in thorns. The two young dragons had simply jumped and glided across the chasm, while jumping from sturdy formations to get across. After they made it across, the two dragons had entered a clearing, but froze in horror as a loud and terrifying screech like roar had thundered out from the sky above. The two young dragons turned to look at each other and screamed as they fled into a nearby cave.

"What in the world was that?!" Spyro asked as he and Leon never heard such a sound like that one before!

"I have no idea Spyro, but I think it can't get us inside this cave." Leon stated as he was still scared out of his mind, as was Spyro!

"Where do you suppose this cave leads?" The lime green dragon asked, as had never been in this area or cave before.

"Let's find out, because there's no telling if...whatever that was is still out there." Spyro stated and Leon nodded, in agreement as they didn't want to risk going back the way they came.

Only did both Leon and Spyro know, what they would find in the cave was going to be more than they bargained for...as they only walked a few steps and they both could not believe what was standing before them in front of their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the Dragon or any of the characters**

 **Reviews and comments for the story will be appreciated**

 **Chapter 5**

Standing in front of Spyro and Leon was a giant red elderly dragon, whom had been laying down on the cave floor was now looking down at them after standing up on his legs. The two young dragons were speechless, Spyro more greatly as he never imagined to see a creature just them to be that big!

"You're...you're alive?" Ignitus asked, as he himself couldn't believe his own two eyes, as the purple dragon, whose egg he managed to save on the night of the raid had hatched was now standing before him, along with another surviving young dragon, whom he didn't recognize.

"But it's too late...Too late..." The Fire Guardian muttered sadly, the tone of his voice showing nothing but defeat and great sadness.

"T-Too late for what?" Spyro asked, while looking greatly confused by what he was seeing right before him and not understanding what the giant red dragon was talking about.

"Who are you? Do you know me? Where do I come from? What are you? What are we? What am I?!" The young dragon had asked, while looking like he was about to have either a heart or anxiety attack!

"You mean...you don't know?" Ignitus asked, as both he and Leon were greatly surprised that Spyro had no idea what the three of them were.

"Apparently, he doesn't." Leon replied, as he was shocked himself that Spyro had no idea what he was.

"Your a dragon. When you were just an egg, it was my job to protect you..." Ignitus answered as he slowly explained to Spyro what he was, but then closed his eyes, as he thought back to the night of his greatest failure.

"...It was my job to protect all of you." The elderly guardian muttered sadly, as the memory of what he saw after he returned to the Temple haunted him greatly.

"There are others?" Spyro asked softly, as he was slowly digesting what he learning, one piece at a time so he could understand better.

"Others?" Ignitus asked as he heard the young dragon's question.

"There were. There were four us, Guardians that is and we had one job: ensure that all the dragon eggs under our protection were hatched. It was the Year of the Dragon, after all and our very survival and future depended on those eggs..." Ignitus answered, as he explained what his role, along with his fellow Guardian's was before the attack on the Temple.

"...But the Temple and Grotto are now gone...Over run by..." The Fire Guardian continued, somberly while shaking his head sadly.

"Temple? What Temple?" Spyro asked after hearing the red dragon, mention it several times and it piqued both his and Leon's curiosity.

"Could we see it? Where we come from, we mean?" Leon asked as he was just as curious as his friend.

"No...no...Who knows what forces occupy the Temple now. What states it's in." Ignitus had shook his head, showing he refused to take the two young dragons anywhere near the Temple.

"You don't understand...when they came for you..." Ignitus said as he looked directly at Spyro.

"They? Whose is 'they' and why did 'they' come for me?" The young purple dragon asked confused, as he instantly knew that the elderly Fire Guardian was referring to him.

"Because the prophecies spoke of a Purple Dragon, a dragon born once only every ten generations...you." Ignitus explained and this revelation surprised Spyro greatly, as he was left speechless after learning he was actually a rare special dragon.

"So...So you mean...Spyro is a legendary purple dragon?" Leon asked, as he was too surprised from he just learned about his new friend!

"Your name is Spyro is it?" Ignitus asked after learning the young purple dragon's name.

"Well Spyro, I assure you that I'm telling you the truth." Ignitus continued gently, reassuring the young dragon that he his words were true.

"The Dark Armies launched a full-scale assault on the Temple, intent on destroying the unhatched dragon egg and killing the rest of us...and they nearly succeeded." Ignitus revealed as Spyro and Leon's pupils shrunk in terror, after hearing that these mysterious 'Dark Armies' had attacked their home and attempted to kill them when they were still unhatched eggs.

"Then they laid siege on the other islands...We were at war..." Ignitus continued as he remembered every battle he and his fellow Guardians waged in.

 _Flashback..._

 _"For many years, we fought valiantly against the vile and cruel armies of the Dark Master, whose intent to prevent the birth of the purple dragon the prophecies foretold." Ignitus was covered in ancient armor, while leading an army of heavily armored dragons. The Fire Guardian had stood bravely on one side of a soon to be battlefield, staring down a huge heavily armored Ape wielding a sledgehammer, leading an army of medium and small sized Ape soldiers._

 _"We had waged battle after battle against these unrelenting foes, with the hope of driving and freeing the islands the Dark Armies had captured and used as footholds." Ignitus had single-handedly battled a group of Apes in a volcanic area while releasing a stream of fire. Volteer had battled a battalion of Apes in a dark area surrounded by crystals, electrocuting the feet of the Apes that foolishly charged in towards him. Cyril had froze a small group of Apes with a gust of sheer freezing ice in a frozen and barren land and Terrador had swung his sturdy mace club at the tip of his tail, crushing the skulls of a small army of Apes in an Aztec like area._

 _End of flashback..._

"And just as we were to turn the tide of the war to our favor...Cynder came." Ignitus continued, as his brows glared as he said the name of the beast who slaughtered his fellow dragons.

"Cynder?" Spyro asked as he remembered hearing the Apes, who attacked him and Leon mention that name twice.

 _Flashback..._

"Yes, Cynder. Cynder was...is monstrous, horrific, ferocious... a black dragon that fills the skies with terror. An unstoppable force of nature." Ignitus explained as he remembered the first time he ever laid eyes of the beast he spoke of.

"Then that roar Spyro and I heard before we entered this cave just now...That must've been Cynder!" Leon realized as he and Spyro turned to face each, as they now knew what it was they heard and frightened them.

"Yes, and she still searches for me..." Ignitus revealed, after nodding his head that it was Cynder the two young dragon's heard flying in the sky above.

 _Flashback..._

 _"I had watched helplessly as she plucked the other Guardians from the field of battle..." Ignitus had witnessed in horror as the Dark Armies had overpowered Terrador and tied him down, but not before gasping in fear after seeing Cynder himself for the first time._

 _"...Like so many ripe grapes from the vine..." Cynder had released a strong jet of flames down upon the rest of Terrador's army, while flying in the sky with the captured Earth Guardian firmed in her rear left paw._

 _End of flashback..._

"Without the other Guardians...our cause is lost. Only I, Ignitus, had managed to escape. Not that it matters...Cynder now rules all...and I sit here in hiding, wondering what might been. What else I could've done." Ignitus ended his story, closing his eyes as he had accepted defeat.

"Spyro...maybe we should turn back." Leon said breaking the silence, as he and the purple dragon had remained silent as they listened to Ignitus telling his story.

"Ignitus...why would you give up?" Spyro asked, even though he listened carefully to Ignitus's tale. Deep down, Spyro wanted to turn back, like Leon suggested, but his heart just couldn't allow it. Both Leon and Ignitus looked at Spyro, both intrigued by his choice of words.

"You tell me that I'm this supposedly special dragon and that all hope is lost? That I have no home or family left?" The young dragon asked, as he refused to turn back.

"I've come this far just to turn back now." Spyro claimed, showing he wasn't willing to just give up his quest.

"Spyro, think about what you're saying." Leon said, showing he wasn't sure heading towards the Temple was a smart idea.

"I want to see our home, just as badly as you do. But didn't you hear what Ignitus just said? The Temple might already be controlled by Cynder's Ape soldiers!" Leon explained, showing he wanted to see their home, just like Spyro but wasn't sure that ignoring Ignitus's warning was a smart move.

"Yes Spyro, you must listen to your friend. The prophecies did speak of a purple dragon destined to put his stamp on this age, but the prophecies did not foretell the devastation and destruction that surrounds us now." Ignitus explained, while he acknowledged Spyro's courage and curiosity.

"Maybe you and Ignitus are right Leon. Maybe I'm not ready." Spyro stated as he knew that Leon's and Ignitus's words of warning were true, as he had no idea what state the Temple, his supposedly original home was in and was now under the control of Cynder's Ape forces.

"But I'm willing to try and to take the first step." Spyro added, as he still needed answers to fully understand his origins.

"Then, I'm with you Spyro. If you're willing to try, so am I." Leon stated, while smiling and admiring his friend's courage for wanting to continued forward.

"Thanks Leon." Spyro stated, smiling back as he appreciated the lime green dragon backing his decision up.

"Alright Spyro. I will show you and your friend, Leon. Both you young dragon's deserve to see both your beginnings, before they end." Ignitus stated, as he felt seeing the Temple was the least he could do, while he too admired the young purple dragon's courage and determination.

Ignitus had led Spyro and Leon to a tunnel at the end of the cave and the two young dragon's followed right behind the elderly Fire Guardian. The only thing that Spyro would soon learn the hard way would be...that he would not like what he would find or see after reaching the Temple.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the Dragon or any of the characters**

 **Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

 **The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning**

 **Chapter 6**

After following Ignitus through the tunnel, Spyro and Leon could see a light at the end and they were surprised at what was up ahead; a large door with a glowing center and two pedestals with well crafted ancient statues, carved out as warm smiling dragon heads. The two young dragons had remained silent as they followed Ignitus, as the elderly Fire Guardian had slowly approached the door, but stopped in his tracks. Expecting the door to open after sensing his presence, the elderly Guardian sensed something was wrong and swiftly knew what it was.

"Cynder's forces have no doubtingly removed the other two statues out of place." Ignitus muttered softly, while turning to face the two young dragons.

"Those heathens." The elderly Guardian added, while shaking his head sadly as it was as he feared and expected; the Dark Armies were now in control of the Temple.

"What other two statues?" Spyro asked, as he and Leon were confused by what Ignitus was talking about.

"On the side of this door, there are two statues the same as these. When all four statues are positioned correctly...the door opens." Ignitus had explained the importance of the statues to the two young dragons.

"So you're saying that unless those are two statues are moved back into place, this door is going to remained closed?" Leon asked, so he understood what Ignitus just said right and the Fire Guardian gave a simple nod to his question.

"Spyro, you and Leon are going to have to move the statues back into place." Ignitus requested as he would not be able to do it himself.

"But how are Leon and I supposed to get to the other side Ignitus?" Spyro asked, he and Leon had no idea to how they were supposed to get on the other of the door.

"There's a small tunnel that animals use to navigate the caves throughout the Temple. Find it and use it to get to the other side." The elderly Guardian advised and instructed, while gesturing to the wall on the left side of the door.

Spyro and Leon had followed Ignitus's gaze and immediately spotted the tunnel that he spoke of, only it was blocked by vines and tree roots that had no doubtingly had grown over the last ten years. After Leon had used his horns and claws to hack away the vines and roots he and Spyro had entered the cave. The cave was dimly lit, but there was enough light for the two young dragon's to navigate through. After walking inside a few steps inside, Spyro spotted an all too familiar sight; a big fat white mushroom revealing itself as a Bulb Spider.

"What the heck is that?" Leon asked as had never seen a strange creature that was a hybrid between an insect and mushroom before.

"It's called a Bulb Spider, Leon. They are indigenous here to the Swamp and must be the 'animals' that Ignitus was talking about." The purple dragon explained while answering his friend's question.

Spyro had then charged in and defeated the Bulb Spider, as it glared at the two young dragons for trespassing in its territory with his fire breath. The Bulb Spider could only give a grunt like cry before collapsing on its legs as the flames had engulfed and burned its fungus like body. The young purple had even used his fire breath to light the way and the two young dragons continued navigating the cave. Leon had took care of a second Bulb Spider by paralyzing it with his Electric breath and finishing it off with his claws and horns. The two young dragons had exited the cave they had been navigating and came into a small opening. They spotted another tunnel on a high ledge and spotted two steps molded from the earth.

Spyro had easily removed the Bulb Spider that was blocking their way after he and Leon had jumped onto the second step; sending it upward into the air with a strong blow from his horns and sending flying backwards after charging into it with his Horn Dive. Both young dragons had simply glided across the gap and landed softly on the moist swamp soil and followed the path up to another small clearing. while spotting their way into the other side of the closed Temple door...a hole in the ground, which was also the ceiling being block by sturdy vines and roots.

"Ready Leon?" Spyro asked, as both he and Leon knew that the purple dragon could not break through the vines and roots by himself.

"Let's do this Spyro." The lime green dragon answered before they both jumped into the air and dove right through the vegetation blocking their way. The vines and roots shattered as both dragons had horn dived through and they landed softly on their feet after free falling from the ceiling above them. To the complete surprise of both young dragons, their side was infested with a small number of Bulb Spiders! They had growled threateningly at the two young dragons and they could tell that the hybrid insects had staked a claim on their side of the door. Both Spyro and Leon glared angrily at the Bulb Spiders and knew they would to clear out the room before they could move the two statues back into position.

Both Spyro and Leon had fought valiantly and were easily defeating the Bulb Spiders, but were surprised and shocked as more and more came from the hole in the ceiling they had broken through! They had also became annoyed since they didn't stop coming and continued fighting the disgusting insect like creatures.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Spyro cried out as he had burned and incinerated five-six Bulb Spiders with his fire breath and battled a seventh one with his horns and tail.

"Where do they keep coming from?" Leon asked as he had electrocuted four-five Bulb Spiders and killed two more with his horns and claws, while seeing that Spyro was holding his and couldn't help but admire how strong his friend was.

After defeating the last of the Bulb Spiders and panting heavily from the fighting, Spyro and Leon had regained their breathing and moved the two statues on their assigned pedestals. They stepped back after the door had swung open on their side and Ignitus had steadily entered through.

"Did either of you boys have any trouble?" The Fire Guardian asked, while glancing down concerned for the well being of the young dragons.

"We had a little insect problem, but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle." Spyro answered for him and Leon, although it wasn't the whole truth.

"'Little insect problem?' That's putting it mildly." Leon countered, as he couldn't believe how tough those Bulb Spiders were as he and Spyro fought them.

The three dragons had walked up to the second door that would lead them into the Temple, but stopped after the door remained closed.

"The past is prelude, tomorrow a dim promise. Allow us entrance, do not reject us." Ignitus had recited, what sounded like an ancient chant that would supposedly open the door. Both Leon and Spyro looked at each other confused, as nothing had happened.

"The door should open for us. Unless...there's a...disturbance." The Fire Guardian stated as he turned to face the two young dragons.

"It appears my fears have been confirmed: they have desecrated the interior as well." Ignitus added, while glancing sadly. Both Leon and Spyro were saddened by how upset the elderly Guardian was.

"It appears we're going to have to open the door the old fashioned way." Ignitus muttered softly, while showing he didn't want to send Spyro and Leon into more danger, but had to.

"You boys are going to have make your way through the connecting rooms and restore every statue you can find while navigating the tunnels." Ignitus explained while glancing down at the two young dragons. Both Spyro and Leon spotted a tunnel that they fairly guessed would lead them to the door up on the ledge above where Ignitus was standing, but knew it was too big and tall for them to reach on their own.

"Ignitus, we're going to need your help to get up to that ledge." Leon requested and Ignitus could see why the lime dragon would ask for such a request.

"You both need my help? Very well..." The elderly Guardian asked softly as he complied to their request as he walked up to the ledge they needed to reach.

"Hop on up." Ignitus added and the two young dragons took turns, climbing up the elderly fire dragon's back and the top of his head. Spyro had went up first, followed by Leon.

"Spyro, you and Leon must be careful. Cynder's forces will be surely on their way." Ignitus warned as he glanced up at the two young dragons, who nodded whilst glancing down at the Fire Guardian as he slowly made his back to the door.

Before they started searching for the statues, both Leon and Spyro spotted something that felt familiar to them both; a huge chunk of purple crystal with a shade of green and red. For some unknown reason, both dragon's had instinctively shattered the crystal with their horns and claws. After the crystal shattered, they both felt a surge of power course them and noticed as the scars they had sustained from all the previous battles they had fought started to heal.

"Hey, Spyro did you feel that after we shattered that crystal?" Leon asked, while looking confused and surprised as their wounds were starting to heal after shattering it.

"Yeah, I did Leon. It felt...incredible, but strange at the same time." Spyro replied, as he felt the same way as his friend as they were both confused to why they shattered the crystal to begin with.

"We should discuss with Ignitus after we're done in here." The lime green dragon suggested, as he knew they needed to get moving.

"I agree, we can ask him about that crystal after we put the statues back where they belong." The purple dragon agreed, since they were wasting time.

The two young dragons had navigated the cave and spotted a statute that was being guarded by an Ape soldier, along with an Ape Leader in a small opening. The Leader had started crying out and banging it's bone like club against its makeshift shield, calling out for any other Apes in the area. Groaning, since they didn't have the time to play with those annoying monkeys, both Spyro and Leon had battled the Apes.

The young purple dragon had unleashed small jets of flames burn and scorch the Ape soldiers that brazenly charged in towards him. Several of the Apes, had shrieked and cried out in pain as the flames had burned their fur and faces. Leon had used his Electric breath to zap and paralyze the Apes he was battling, while using his horns and claws to finish the Apes that were paralyzed off. The lime green dragon had pushed the statue back onto its rightful pedestal, while Spyro kept watch for any remaining Apes.

""You doing okay there Leon?" Spyro asked while taking in deep breathes, as the Apes were formidable foes and it was difficult to keep an eye for each one as they somersaulted and leaped all over the place.

"Yeah...I'm...I'm alright Spyro. You hanging in there?" Leon asked while breathing heavily as all the fighting was wearing him out, but he knew that he and Spyro had to keep going.

"I'm okay...just a little tired, but I'm still good." The young purple dragon answered back.

After catching their breath, the two young dragons had ventured into the cave on the left of the opening and saw a second statue, only it was being guarded by three Bulb Spiders. The two friends both groaned in annoyance as they just had about enough of those disgusting mushroom spider like creatures. Spyro had torched and roasted two of the Bulb Spiders easy, while Leon had used his claws and horns to defeat the third one. After the Bulb Spiders had been defeated, Spyro had pushed the statue back into place while Leon took his turn, keeping a look out for any remaining enemies.

The two friends had continued navigating deeper into the cave and to their delight, they had spotted the door on the opposite side of a gap filled with thorn covered vines. Leon had jumped and glided between the two pillars in the center of the gap and landed on the light side of the door. Spyro had followed his friend's lead, jumping and gliding between the pillars to reach the door. Noticing the torch bolted onto their side of the door, Spyro had released a stream of fire and it activated a mechanism that flipped their side over and they had stood over the ledge next to the Temple door where Ignitus had been waiting patiently for them.

"That's great an entrance young dragon's. There might be hope for us yet." Ignitus had acknowledged as he was glad that both Leon and Spyro had made it through the tunnels and caves safely, before passing through the now opened door with the young dragons right behind him after jumping off the ledge. After passing through the door, Spyro and Leon had noticed that Ignitus had stopped in front of two clusters of the same crystal they saw back in the first tunnel not to long ago.

"Ignitus, Leon and I saw the same crystal back up in that tunnel. What are they?" The young purple asked with curiosity.

"These crystals are Spirit Gems...a gift left from the Ancestors themselves." The elderly Fire Guardian answered plain and simple.

"What kind of gift?" Spyro asked again, after hearing that the crystals were some sort of 'gift'.

"A gift that speaks across generations...A gift that empowers with the spirits of the past and strengthening you with the wisdom of the ages." Ignitus answered whilst explaining of the energy released from the crystals.

"So that explains that raw energy we both felt after shattering that crystal back in the tunnel." Leon stated as now both he and Spyro understood the significance of the Spirit Gems.

Both the young dragons had shattered the crystals and they felt the raw energy stored within heal their wounds and restore their energy. The three dragons had slowly walked over to the third and that would lead them into the Temple, until they heard an Ape give out a cry from behind a cracked cave wall.

"Do you boys hear that?" Ignitus asked after hearing the cry the Ape behind the wall made.

"What is it?" Spyro asked softly, as if fearing the answer to his question.

"Exactly as I feared.." Ignitus stopped in his tracks and glanced sadly down at the young purple and lime green dragons.

"Look Spyro..maybe we should just turn back." Ignitus stated as he was about to turn around and abandon their trek towards the Temple.

"What? After making it this far?" The young purple dragon asked, both surprised and shocked after hearing Ignitus wanting to give up when they were so close and nearly there!

"If this door is locked as well, that means there are intruders inside. It is how the Temple protects itself from invaders attacking." The elderly Fire Guardian explained as to why he wanted to turn around, even though the Temple was just beyond that third and final door.

"Yeah, well. It appears Cynder's Apes have found a way to get around it." Leon stated simply, as he and Spyro had battled a small group in the tunnels a while back.

"So that means, the only way the door will open...is if the intruders have been defeated." Spyro summarized, as he instinctively knew that was the only way he, Leon and Ignitus would ever pass through the door.

"Next verse, same as the first." Leon stated dryly, but knew it would be worth it, as he and Spyro would get to see the home where they came from.

Both Spyro and Leon had even knew how they could break the wall, a row of stone pillars line up like dominoes and the young purple dragon broke the first pillar easily, as it had chipped away at the base on the bottom.

"Timber." Leon sarcastically called out and Ignitus had watched the pillars tumble and crash into each as they crumbled away.

The last pillar had crashed and shattered the wall, which revealed a single Ape soldier who cried out in shock after seeing the wall had been destroyed and fled into the nearby cave, to alert its fellow Apes. Both Spyro and Leon gave chase after the Ape and ran into the cave, but skidded to a stop after seeing an Ape Leader growling and snarling threateningly as four Ape soldiers cried out, ready for battle. The leader had took a stick of dynamite and tossed towards the two young dragons. Spyro had swatted the stick of dynamite back and it landed beside the three Apes that foolishly charged them, only to cry out after being caught in the blast radius. Spyro and Leon had defeated the Apes as they used the sticks of dynamite against them.

In a cave tunnel behind the wall in the clearing, a very large and bulky Ape wearing a skull like war mask over his head, a makeshift shield strapped to his right arm while wielding a staff with a dark purple crystal wielded to the top end had gave a loud war like cry and woken up the two small Ape soldiers, that were resting and awaiting orders. It pointed towards the wall and the two Apes had charged forward and shattered the wall, ready to take on the two young dragons. Leon and Spyro had easily defeated the two Apes with their fire and electric breathes and entered the tunnel, but not before gasping at how big and strong the new Ape was. They knew they could still beat the Ape Commander, even though he was more intimidating than the Leaders and soldiers.

Spyro charged in first and used his fire breath, while the Commander had brought out his shield to protect himself from the flames. Leon had join in and released a stream of electric currents from his maw, helping his friend to defeat the Commander. The Commander had screamed out in pain, as the teamed up flames and electricity were scorching and zapping his fur and shield like crazy. The Commander had than charged in towards Leon, which surprised the lime green dragon as the Commander struck him across the face with his shield and swatted Spyro across the face his crystal like staff. Spyro groaned in pain as the sharp edges of the crystal had left a sharp cut and scar on the left side of his cheek as blood slowly slid down from the cut.

The Commander had lingered towards Leon, as the fire and electricity combo that both the young Electric and purple dragon had used against him, hurt him more than he imagined. The lime green stared up in horror as the Commander had kicked him in his stomach up against a cave wall and pulled out a stick of dynamite and lit the fuse. Leon stared horrified as the Commander was about to end his life, until a stream of fire had erupted and engulfed from behind the back. The Ape Commander shrieked out in agony as the fire had covered him, head to toe and he dropped the stick of dynamite.

"No, Leon! Look out!" Spyro screamed out as he jumped over and rolled them out of the way before the dynamite exploded, killing the giant ape.

"Leon...are you okay? Are you hurt?" Spyro asked as he rolled on top of the lime green dragon. He had noticed that Leon was blushing madly, after he had saved his live and Spyro couldn't help but smile softly.

 _'He is so cute when he blushes.'_ Spyro said as couldn't believe how adorable his friend was when he blushed.

 _'Wait...why would I think that?'_ Spyro asked in his mind as to what he just thought of Leon! Could it be that...he liked Leon more than just a friend?

 _'He...he's so noble and selfless. He's willing to protect and help me, even though we just met not to long ago.'_ Leon smiled, while blushing and unknowingly glancing at his friend's lips, but snapped back into his senses.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm okay. Thanks Spyro. " The lime green dragon answered as he thanked his friend as the purple dragon got off of him.

"Oh, wait you're bleeding." Leon added as he saw the scar on his friend's cheek.

"It's only a scratch, nothing to worry about." Spyro assured them, even though the stinging he felt from the tip of those crystals on the Commander's staff was still fresh.

The two young dragon's had continued navigating the tunnel and stopped after reaching the end and smiled at what they were seeing in front of them; three Ape soldiers had slept near a keg of explosives and they had stupidly left a trail of gun powder leading towards the keg. Not able to pass up an opportunity like this, Spyro had quietly landed near where the trail of gun powder started and released a small jet of fire from his maw and it was just enough to ignite the gun powder.

Spyro had jumped back up the cave exit where Leon was standing and they sat back and watched the fireworks, literary. The Apes near the keg had screamed and died while being burned alive, as they slept the entire time and didn't notice or hear the gun powder ignite or spark igniting the explosives! The only Ape alive was a Leader, but it had been badly injured as shrapnel from the explosives wounded it. It didn't Spyro long to defeat it, as he had simply released a singe stream of fire from his mouth and the Leader had burnt to death.

Spyro and Leon had made their way back towards Ignitus, as he had waited patiently for them to return from the tunnels. Only Ignitus turned back towards the open wall, as he had sensed someone else approaching and it had been a small squad of Apes; three soldiers, two Leaders and one very angry looking Commander, who roared angrily after flexing out his muscles. Both Spyro and Leon stared in shock as their pupils shrunk in fear, after seeing a squad of surviving Apes that they didn't defeat. That was when Ignitus stepped in front of Spyro and Leon, as he stared down the squad of Apes.

"Well, Ignitus, we've captured your Guardian buddies and you've managed to escape our clutches...until now." The Commander stated, while the Fire Guardian glared angrily after he mentioned his fellow Guardians.

"Stand back Spyro. You and Leon have done enough fighting. Now watch what a dragon trained in the ancient ways can do." Ignitus stated as he was ready to combat the Apes himself personally.

The Ape Commander had roared threateningly as he pointed towards Ignitus and his fellow Apes charged in to attack and capture the Fire Guardian. Ignitus had breathed out a stream of fire while launching a fire ball that rocketed out of his mouth and exploded on contact with the soldiers and Leaders. Both Leon and Spyro stared amazed as Ignitus had bravely combated the Apes on his own. When the Commander had charged into strike the Fire Guardian, he had stunned the giant Ape with an uppercut with his horns and knocked him down on his back with a strong blow from his right front paw!

"Damn, Ignitus has been holding out on us! He maybe old, but he's still got it!" Leon cheered as and Spyro watched amazed what what a terrific fighter Ignitus was!

They had been worried when they thought that the Apes had back the elderly Guardian back into a corner, but in fact the battle was already over. Ignitus had summoned a massive wall of fire around him and with a massive roar, the flames had engulfed and incinerated the vile squad of Apes! But the battle had been too much for Ignitus, as he had panted heavily from the amount of energy he had generated and used.

"Are you alright Ignitus?" Spyro asked as he was concerned for the elderly Fire Guardian.

"Yes, there's no need to worry Spyro. It's just that the older I get...the longer it takes for me to recover." Ignitus stated as he sluggishly walked towards the newly unlocked Temple door, thanks to Leon and Spyro's efforts.

"You were amazing Ignitus! Could you show me how to do that?" Spyro stated as he was amazed by what he just saw when Ignitus battle the Apes.

"Patience, young dragon. Soon you learn what I have to teach you." Ignitus chuckled, as was amused by Spyro's willingness to learn and stated towards the door.

"For now, both you and Leon must fight." The elderly Guardian stated and Spyro and Leon were more determined than ever as they would soon see the Temple, their original home.

Only, they would unfortunately get more than what they bargained for after they stepped through those doors.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the Dragon or any of the characters**

 **Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

 **Spyro the Dragon: A New Beginning**

 **Chapter 7**

After Ignitus and the two young dragons had stepped through the door, they were surprised as another small squad of Ape soldiers, led by another Commander had stormed through the last two remaining doors leading to the inside of the Temple. Ignitus had stood aside and let Spyro and Leon face the last branch of Cynder's forces preoccupying their home.

Spyro had unleashed a searing and scorching stream of fire from his maw and Ape soldiers had shrieked and jumped in pain, as the flames had consumed and burned their fur and pieces of clothing. Leon had assisted his friend by releasing a strong bolt of electricity from his mouth, shocking and paralyzing their enemies and finished them off with his close quarters combat, striking them with his horns and claws. Spyro had followed his friend's example and lifted an Ape soldier he had been combating, sending the ape flying upwards in the air with a swift and strong blow with his horns and sending the Ape flying backwards and crashing into the last remaining soldier that Leon was fighting; sending both small Apes crashing into each other and dying from their wounds.

Both Leon and Spyro had faced the Ape Commander, that growled and snarled in a threateningly and intimidating manner, which didn't faze the two young dragons.

"Be careful with this one Leon. Remember what happened back in the tunnel." Spyro stated as both he and the lime green dragon remembered what had almost happened back in that tunnel not to long ago.

"Don't worry, Spyro. We're not going through that again." Leon stated as he appreciated the purple dragon's concern and safety.

The two young dragon's knew that the Ape Commanders, while being stronger and tougher than the Leaders and soldiers put together, were not that fast due to their size and armor they had wore. Spyro had released a stream of searing fire from his mouth and the Commander had instantly brought his arm carrying his shield outward, protecting from the flames, even though his fur had caught on fire. The Commander had growled angrily and charged forward, but stopped in his tracks as Leon had shot out a bolt of electricity from his maw. The Commander screamed and growled in shear pain, as the combination of fire and electricity was injuring him badly. But the giant Ape still had some fight left in him.

To the surprise to Spyro and Leon, the Commander had swatted his left arm, smacking the lime green dragon away and cutting off the electric shocks that came out of his mouth. Leon had groaned as the blow sent him crashing against the right wall in the corridor. The Commander had than charged in with his shield out like a battering ram and plowed into Spyro. The purple dragon had groaned as the tackle he received from the giant Ape sent him rolling backwards and the Ape followed his attack with a strong kick to the young dragon's stomach. Ignitus had stared in shock at how abnormally strong the Commander was compared to the previous one's he and the young dragon's had battled themselves.

The elderly Fire Guardian was just about to jump in to finish the Commander off, but stopped as an electric bolt had struck the giant Ape in the back. The Commander had gave a cry and scream of pain as the electricity had slowly paralyzed the nerve endings in his back. This was just the break Spyro needed to get back on his feet and saw that it was Leon, who had came to his rescue after recovering from the blow he had received from the Commander.

"Spyro, now's your chance! Finish him!" Ignitus ordered, as he was still recovering from the previous battle and Spyro gave a simple nod, saying he was over it.

The young purple dragon had released another stream of fire from his maw and the Commander, screamed in shear pain and agony after being hit by the same combination and collapsed onto his back, with a loud thud as the flames had roasted his fur and flesh.

"Spyro, you okay?" Leon asked as had walked wile taking in deep breathes to control the pain he felt. That blow the Commander landed on him had hurt more than he thought.

"I'm alright. Thanks Leon, I guess this makes us even." Spyro stated as both young dragons had repaid their debt to each other, for they saved each other's lives.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Leon chuckled in modesty as he and Spyro were indeed even. Fortunately for Spyro and Leon, there were four separate clumps of Spirit Gems and it was just the break they both needed. Both young dragons had shattered two separate clumps of the crystals and absorbed the energy stored inside, restoring their energy and healing the wounds they received battling the Apes.

"If Cynder's forces have made it this far, there will certainly be more guarding the inside of the Temple." Ignitus stated after the young dragons had finished tending to their injuries.

"If there are more already inside, they won't be for long." Spyro stated as he started going on ahead, whilst Ignitus looked on amused by the young purple dragon's spirit and determination to reclaim their home.

"They certainly won't." Leon stated before running to catch up with his friend and partner on the battlefield.

Ignitus had slowly and calmly walked up behind the two young spirited youths as they approached and entered a small chamber with a unique item in the center of the room; a mystical green glowing pool. Both Leon and Spyro stared in complete awe as they never seen a pool like it before and Ignitus couldn't help but smile as they had made it to their destination. The three dragons had approached the closed door up ahead and it instantly opened; revealing the Grotto and training room inside the Temple. The one site that caught both Spyro and Leon by complete awe and admiration, was a giant stone statue of a fully grown dragon with a calm expression on its stone carved face.

"Ah, home, sweet home." Ignitus stated with a breath and tone of calm and happiness, after seeing the statue for the first time in ten years.

Both Leon and Spyro turned to look at Ignitus and the elderly Guardian simply glanced down towards the young dragons. The Fire Guardian smiled as he gestured towards the training room, as if silently saying 'Go get them boys.' The two young dragons had sprinted into the training room and Ignitus smiled as he looked on. After entering the training room, Leon and Spyro had faced the remaining Apes that had been guarding the Temple, eight soldiers and one last surviving Leader. The Apes didn't put up much a fight or challenge, as Spyro and Leon had fought the hostile primates valiantly with their fire and electric breathes, along with their close quarters combat with their horns and claws. The Apes had gotten in a few scratches, due to their athletic jumps and swift movement of their feet, but were defeated nonetheless. They had even used the sticks of dynamite the Leader had lit and tossed at them against the Apes and Leader himself, which ended the battle more quickly.

After defeating the Apes, Ignitus had entered the training room and two young dragons had walked up beside the elderly Guardian as he walked around the statue. The three dragons had approached a door that instantly opened and led to a balcony that overlooked the surrounding area and islands. Ignitus hadn't said a word after they had walked through the threshold and crossed the small bridge, as they slowly approached and stepped onto the balcony.

"Spyro..." Leon stated softly as he couldn't believe the state of the surrounding area around the Temple. Ignitus remained silent as he closed his eyes after seeing the sites himself. Spyro had looked in complete shock and horror to what they were seeing...acres of land and islands that Ignitus had mentioned when he and Leon first met him, were now left burned to the ground and barren, with no signs of life.

"What happened here?" The young purple dragon asked after bringing himself to speak.

"...This is what Cynder has done. As she has put the islands under her iron rule." Ignitus answered, as he too brought himself to speak after staying silent.

"All the destruction..." Leon whispered, as he couldn't believe that the acres of forests that surrounded the Temple below, had been burnt to a crisp and chopped down. He and Spyro could only imagine how beautiful their home was before the raid on the Temple ever happened.

"I wanted to see where I came from but...I wasn't expecting...this." Spyro stated softly and glanced down sadly to what he just found.

"This was once our home Spyro..." Ignitus started out softly, as he too was saddened by the state their home was currently in as he closed his eyes.

"...But together we can make it out home once again...reclaim what is rightfully ours." The Fire Guardian stated with a new sense of hope in his tone.

"What do you mean?" The young dragon asked, curious to what Ignitus had meant by his words.

"I mean that time for heroics is now in the past...but with your's and Leon's help, we might be able to defeat Cynder." Ignitus answered and Leon knew without a doubt that the elderly Fire Guardian's words were true.

"I-I can't Ignitus...I just learned what I am." Spyro had hesitantly refused to battle or face any more of Cynder's Ape armies and even doubted his own abilities.

"You can Spyro...you can. You are a purple dragon, a very special creature." Ignitus said as he leaned forward and brought his face downwards, so he and the young dragon were eye to eye before pulling back upward and Spyro glanced down, still unsure if he was up to the task.

"You have given me hope again. Now it is time to give hope...to all of them." The Fire Guardian stated as it was Spyro's determine and strong spirit to keep fighting onward towards the Temple. The three dragons had glanced back to the barren islands as the sun was about to set down over the horizon.

"Spyro, I believe in you just as Ignitus does. You saved my life twice today and you didn't even know me." Leon stated as he too believed in his friend.

"You won't be in this alone. I'm going with you, the Temple is my home too." The lime green dragon added, as he deserved some payback against Cynder's Ape forces.

"I'm not sure what help I can be Ignitus...but I'll try." Spyro stated, while showing he was still unsure if he was ready to carry such a burden.

"I'll try." The young purple dragon stated again, with a glare and tone showing he was willing to give it his all while meeting Ignitus gaze as they looked back at each.

"Good...that's all I can ask." Ignitus answered, as he was pleased and glad that the young purple dragon was willing to stand up and fight against Cynder and her vile armies of the Dark Master.

"Now come with me...I have something for you and Leon." The Fire Guardian added as he turned around and reentered the training room, with both Spyro and Leon right behind him.

"While you and Leon do know how to fight, for dragons at your ages are rather rare. The styles and methods you both used while navigating the tunnels and battling what enemies and creatures lurked inside are crude, archaic and obvious." Ignitus stated while he observed how the two young dragons fought Cynder's Ape forces in front of him.

"But you boys managed to get the job done. Not bad, considering neither of you have been taught what it means to be a dragon." The Fire Guardian stated while congratulating them on how they reached the Temple.

"Thanks...I think." Spyro stated, while not completely sure if what Ignitus just said was a compliment.

"Uh...ditto." Leon stated, feeling the same way as his friend.

"But if you boys truly wish to stand a chance against Cynder and her army...you're both going to need to learn a lot more." Ignitus explained as both Spyro and Leon looked up at Ignitus as they knew what he meant...training.

"Now...it is time to unleash the true dragon within you both." The elderly Guardian continued as he glanced up towards the statue and a deep rumbling noise could be heard.

"Each of the Guardians is master of an element. I, which you and Leon have clearly witnessed, am master of fire." Ignitus revealed as the dragon statue sitting in the center of the training room, slowly started to sink into the ground and both Spyro and Leon watched with a look of surprise.

"Seeing as how Leon is an Electric dragon, I can teach him nothing...so he will have to watch as I train you in the art of fire Spyro. Pay attention and maybe some day you boys will be too." Ignitus stated as he walked back towards the room with the pool with the two young dragons following right behind him.

"Let's begin." The fire Guardian ordered, as he was ready to train Spyro to master the element of fire and the statue had vanished, but not before being replaced by a stone sparing ring.

"You have seemed to learn how to breath fire all on your own. That's rather impressive and uncommon for dragons at your's and Leon's age. But now's time for you to learn how to master it." Ignitus stated, showing he was impressed that Spyro had learned to breath fire on his own before they met.

"The training dummies we summon for training sessions are brought to life by magic. I want you to defeat the first five targets and chase down the remaining five with nothing but your fire breathe." The fire Guardian instructed as ten dummies made of hay and resembling Ape soldiers had appeared around the training ring.

Spyro had more than eagerly followed Ignitus instructions as he sprinted towards the ring. The first five dummies had charged in, mimicking the movements of the actual Apes perfectly. The young dragon had torched the five dummies and had watched as they dropped onto the training room floor, before disappearing. The next five targets had fled all over the training room and Spyro chased after the speedy targets, which was slightly difficult as they kept moving and made it impossible for young dragon to douse them in flames. The young purple dragon had eventually defeated the last five targets and they burned to the floor before also vanishing. Spyro had returned to Ignitus for the next lesson.

"Very impressive young dragon. Now for the next lesson, you have indeed mastered how to harness fire, but now you must learn how to manipulate it." The Fire Guardian stated as he was impressed by how quickly Spyro had defeated the first ten targets.

"Manipulate it? How?" Spyro asked curious to how he was to manipulate the fire element.

"Simply focus your mind and energy and you will be able to unlock the fireball technique. Try to destroy these targets from behind this wall of fire." Ignitus explained and instructed as four bulls-eye targets had appeared and a wall of blazing hot fire appeared, blocking off half of the training room.

Spyro had did as Ignitus advised, closed his eyes to concentrate and focus his fire energy and opened his eyes, as he felt a surge of power unlocking inside of him. The young purple dragon had reentered the training room, ready to take a crack at the new test. Spyro had opened his mouth and to the complete surprise to Leon and Ignitus, along to the young dragon himself...he had fire out a fire ball instead of a stream of fire and destroyed the first target. Spyro couldn't believe that he had learned how to launch a fire ball so easily and on his first try! The young dragon had fire three more separate fire balls and watched as they exploded into wooden splinters as the first one and the wall of fire extinguished on its own. He had walked back towards Ignitus and Leon, who watched on impressed.

"That's the spirit Spyro! Now let's mix it up a bit." Ignitus cheered as he was proud by how fast the young purple dragon was passing his tests and meeting his expectations.

"I want you to defeat the five targets with your newly learned fireball technique. If they cross through the wall, you may use your fire breathe to defeat them as well." The elderly Guardian instructed.

"Understood Ignitus." Spyro answered, as he was pleased himself that he was passing Ignitus's challenges with flying colors.

He had reentered the training room and the wall of fire had reappeared again while five dummies had appeared on the opposite side of the wall. The young dragon had shot out three fireballs from his maw and they exploded on impact after making contact with either the dummies or ground next to them. The three small dummies had charged forward through the barrier, whilst the two medium sized dummies were too slow, They either lost their balance or jumped into the air and collapsed down hard while burning in flames. Spyro had defeated the dummies who crossed through his side of the training room by bathing them in a searing stream of fire from his mouth and they collapsed after being roasted by the flames. The young dragon had returned to Ignitus for the last his last training session.

"Nicely done Spyro. You have mastered how to harness and manipulate your fire abilities. Now is the time to unleash its fury. You must defeat every wave of target dummies with everything you have. When you feel your powers and strength at their highest peak, only then you can unlock and use the Fire Fury technique. Step in the center of the training room and the final session will be begin." Ignitus instructed as this was the final test for Spyro to pass.

The young purple dragon nodded as he understood what it was he needed to do to unlock the Fire Fury technique. Spyro had stepped in the center of the ring and a wave of six small dummies had appeared and surrounded the young dragon. Spyro had defeated the first wave of targets, using his fire breathe to douse the targets in flames and finishing the job with his claws and horns. Each single dummy had disappeared and had been replaced with another wave of six dummies. Spyro had defeated the last four wave of targets with everything he had, scorching them with his flame breathe, bombarding them with fire balls and fighting them up close with his horns and claws. During each wave, the young purple dragon had taken his fair share of blows from the dummies; scratches and being struck with the wooden clubs being held by the medium sized dummies. During the fighting, Spyro had felt a strong surge of power course through his veins and strengthening his fire abilities.

The last and final wave were six large sized dummies, modeled as the Ape Commanders and all six charged in towards the young dragon, As they approached, Spyro had leaped into the air and immediately unlocked the Fire Fury technique inside him. Both Ignitus and Leon stared in awe as a new site appeared before them; a spiraling vortex of flames surrounded Spyro and he flexed his small wings out, causing the vortex to expand and explode into a blazing wall of fire, which defeated all six targets and disappeared after being roasted by the flames. Spyro had rejoined Leon and Ignitus in the room they were watching him from and was panting heavily, as the energy he used to master the Fire Fury had drained and exhausted him of stamina.

"Spyro, you okay?" Leon asked as he was worried for his friend, afraid that he would pass out on him and Ignitus.

"I'm okay Leon, just a little exhausted. That last session really wore me out." Spyro answered, showing he appreciated the concern from his friend.

"Very well done Spyro, I knew you could do it! You have mastered everything I can teach you. You're training is over...for now." Ignitus praised the young purple dragon for passing every test and the three of them watched as the statue had resurfaced from the floor and locked into place.

Ignitus had turned his attention, glancing into the mysterious pool in the center of the room. Leon and Spyro, turned to each other confused, as they didn't understand what the Fire Guardian could be possibly be seeing in that pool of glowing green water. Leon had slowly glanced down over the pool, not seeing anything. That was when he and Ignitus looked up at each other and slightly backed away startled.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to invade your personal space Ignitus. I was just wondering what was so special about this pool." The lime green dragon apologized as he realized he was disturbing Ignitus's space and concentration.

"It's quiet alright Leon. This pool is known as the Pool of Visions, because the water inside has rather unique and special abilities. Certain dragons use the pool to see and predict the future, along seeing the thoughts and dreams of others. I am one of few dragons who can access the pool." Ignitus explained as he revealed what the pool was called and how it was used by their kind.

"So you're saying...that in the future, either Spyro or I can use the Pool of Visions?" Leon asked, although he was a little troubled after hearing the pool could show the thoughts and dreams of others.

"Someday in the future, yes. But it's not really that easy to access the pool. It takes years of training and discipline of the mind." Ignitus explained further as both young dragons understood that it required training for them to ever use the pool.

"What I do see in the Pool of Visions, is that Volteer, the Guardian of Electricity is being held captive on Dante's Freezer." The Fire Guardian revealed and had a hint of relive that his fellow Guardians were still alive.

"Spyro, Leon. While I try to locate the others, I want you boys to venture out there and discover what you can." Ignitus ordered as he would attempt to use the Pool of Visions to find Cyril and Terrador.

"But remember...you both are only supposed to look around. If you boys encounter Cynder...run. Neither of you are ready to face yet." He added, as he reminded Spyro and Leon they were only being sent to scout the lands, not pick a fight with the black dragon.

"Okay, we understand Ignitus." Leon replied, as he had no arguments against being a scout.

"But...Ignitus. How are Leon and I supposed to get there?" Spyro asked, which caught Leon by complete surprise, but understood as his friend spent the past 10 years not knowing who or what he was.

"I'm glad that you asked Spyro...you and Leon are going to fly there." Ignitus answered while smiling in amusement at his question.

"Me...fly? Ignitus...I-I've never flown before in my life!" Spyro stated, baffled by what his mentor and friend told him and revealing he never flew once his entire life.

"You can fly Spyro, trust me. Just simply close your eyes, take a deep breathe and empty your mind..." Ignitus assured his young student and instructed him on how to unlock the dragon's genetic trait to fly. Several minutes had passed and Leon had sat quietly, not wanting to interrupt Spyro's concentration.

"...Yes...yes...that's it. Now feel the power of your ancestors coursing through your body. In times of crisis, they will come to and teach you...unlocking the other powers that lie dormant inside." Ignitus continued to guide and instruct the young purple dragon as he continued focusing while listening to his mentor's words of wisdom.

"Just forget everything you ever thought you knew...forget yourself. Only through forgetting, you will remember what your ancient blood instinctively knows." The elderly Guardian continued guiding Spyro and smiled as his wings started to flap and Leon smiled as well.

"You can fly." Ignitus stated and Spyro opened his eyes and looked in complete awe and shock, as he was floating in the air! The young purple dragon could not believe his own eyes as his wings had naturally lifted him off the ground. Spyro turned to look at Leon and his friend continued smiling, as had just unlocked his ability to fly.

 **A/N: I would like apologize for the long wait to post and update my Spyro Fanfic to my fellow reviewers. The past weekend has been rather hectic and insane, busy with work or spending time with family or friends. The next chapter when Spyro and Leon experience their first flight and arrive at Dante's Freezer will be coming up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the Dragon or any of the characters**

 **Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

 **The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning**

 **Chapter 8**

Spyro had closed his eyes as he flew in the bright blue sky with the sun shining brightly down on him. The young purple dragon had opened his eyes and his pupils, shrunk as he still couldn't believe his own two eyes...he was actually flying for the first time!

 _'This is incredible! I still can't believe that I'm flying with my own two wings!'_ Spyro thought as had spent the last ten years of his life and existence not knowing he was a dragon and unlocking the powers that coursed through his veins.

"How you doing Spyro? You feeling okay?" Leon asked as he flew right beside his friend, making sure he was alright flying for the first time in his life.

"Wha...Leon? Yeah...I'm doing and feeling okay." Spyro as he was surprised to his friend flying right next to him!

"Welcome to the club buddy." The lime green stated as they began traveling forward north towards Dante's Freezer.

"Would that be the flying club?" The purple dragon asked, smiling since he couldn't ask for a new best friend and partner than Leon.

"Yep, that would be it." The lime green dragon smiled back, as he was glad that he and Spyro met, as they made a terrific team and had each other's backs.

Both young dragons had continued flying towards their destination and descended through the white clouds in the bright sky and above the wide ocean below. They both flew towards a small chain of three islands, one small and two with towering mountains and trees embedded in the sides. Spyro and Leon had flown past the islands and spotted something never either of them had seen before; a strange and large aquatic sea creature that resembled a sea turtle or something like it, surfacing from the sea water below. It appeared rather harmless as it swam away for the two young dragons flying high above it.

As Spyro and Leon had continued traveling straight in the air and approached another small chain of islands, something unexpected happened as they flew in closer. Both the young purple and lime green dragons had barrel rolled to the left/right as a number of Ape soldiers, dressed in Eskimo clothing had been fired towards them.

"What the...?!" Spyro asked as he and Leon couldn't believe what they just saw!

"Where did those Apes come fro...Spyro! Look out!" The lime green dragon shouted as razor sharp spikes had also been fired towards them!

Spyro and Leon had continued staying on the defensive, as they barrel rolled left and right, to avoid the unrelenting attacks from Cynder's Ape forces. They had spotted where the Apes came from, as several had willingly climbed inside empty cannon and were fired out by their fellow Apes, towards them. They had also spotted several Apes operating and handling some sort of turret weapon, which is where the spikes had came from. Both young dragons couldn't believe that the Apes were willing to use their own kind as living projectiles against them and sacrifice themselves for this 'Dark Master', whose name Ignitus had mentioned several times.

The young purple dragon had fired a number of fireballs and Leon had launched three arcs of electricity at the cannons and turrets, stationed on the ledges and mountain tops on the islets. The Apes manning the turrets and cannons were too slow to counter, as the electricity had paralyzed them and the fireballs had both destroyed the cannons/turrets and killed the Apes, burning them to death.

After surviving the first wave of Cynder's forces, both Spyro and Leon stared surprised that the black dragon's Ape forces had a pirate galleon floating the ocean, just past the islets they had just flown through. After they got near the galleon, the Apes on board had fired the cannons, sending more of their own kind towards them. Thankfully, the two young dragon's were flying high and out of target range, which meant the Apes killed themselves hitting nothing, along with the other Apes fired from the cannons stationed on the next chain of islands that was right in front of the galleon.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me..." Spyro groaned as he couldn't believe the Apes were still using their own kind as living projectiles against them.

"These Apes just can't take a hint..." Leon stated, as he agreed with his friend for how blind and ignorant the Apes were, since they couldn't see or tell that he and Spyro were out of reach.

While they were avoiding upcoming 'live fire', Spyro and Leon had spotted something else they hadn't seen before; several Apes were mounted on huge flying bat like creatures across the islands and avoided facing the two young dragons. The young purple dragon had fired a number of fireballs towards the galleon and it damaged the pirate ship, destroying two of the cannons and setting the wood of the vessel on fire. But to the surprise of the two young dragons, the galleon had remained floating in the sea.

Spyro and Leon had circled around to make another attack run on the galleon, while avoiding the 'live fire' coming from the cannons from the surrounding islands. The young purple dragon had launched another number of fireballs and Leon helped his friend, firing bolts of electricity to paralyze the Apes firing the cannons. The combined assault had done major damage on the galleon; destroying the remaining cannons, along with the mast and sail...but was still floating.

"What?" The purple dragon asked, not understanding how the galleon was still floating adrift on the ocean surface.

"How is that possible?" The lime green dragon asked, also not believing how the pirate ship was still floating, after all the damage he and Spyro had done to it.

That was when the remaining Apes aboard the galleon had managed to steer their ship away, in order to the flee the two dragons whom had destroyed their weapons and severely damaged it. Spyro would've launched another bombardment of fireballs, to finish the galleon off...but didn't need to as the ship was heading towards a section of water with glaciers floating in the water. Seeing the glaciers and feeling the rigid and freezing air, both young dragons knew they were close to nearing Dante's Freezer.

Spyro and Leon had continued flying overhead the freezing water and towards the icebergs, while avoiding the Apes being fired from the cannons stationed on the floating chunks of ice floating in the water and on top of the glaciers. They had glanced back to see that the galleon had blindly steered straight into a iceberg and the vessel broke apart from all the damage it sustained from Spyro bombarding it with fireballs.

Both young dragons had continued dodging enemy 'fire' and struggled to navigate the icebergs, as they had started to break apart after drifting and colliding while floating in the ocean. Spyro and Leon had struggled to avoid the heavy fragments of broken ice and icicles, as they came collapsing from above the purple and lime green dragons. They had managed to navigate and fly through the bergs and avoided the last line of defense that Cynder's Ape forces had...a blockade of Ape cannons shooting 'live fire' towards them from the ice in the water and frozen tundra below them.

Spyro and Leon's eyes widened as they had reached their destination...Dante's Freezer, which was a frozen island and continent and they could see, what appeared to be either a ruined castle or fortress.

"Leon, there it is! We made it!" Spyro shouted in glee after they survived and made it through the blockade that stood in their way.

"Ha ha ha, yeah!" Leon laughed as he cheered, just as happy that he and his friend made it to the island where Cynder was holding Volteer captive.

"But...uh, Leon. I have only one really important question." The purple dragon stated a little hesitant, after they spotted a clearing outside the fortress on the frozen and barren island.

"What's wrong Spyro?" The lime green dragon asked, confused to what had made his friend uneasy and nervous all of sudden.

"How the heck do I land?!" Spyro asked and demanded at the same time, as he never asked Ignitus how they were supposed to land after flying before leaving the Temple!

'Okay, Spyro, don't panic! Just watch me!" The lime green dragon instructed, as he knew what to do and Spyro turned to look at his friend, curious to how they were supposed to avoid a rather unpleasant crash.

"Just pull back on your hind legs to control your descent and flap your wings just before your feet reaches the ground!" Leon instructed as he did it himself, pulling up on his hind legs as he lowered to the snow and ice covered ground and flapped his wings, performing a hover to soften his fall.

Spyro had followed his friend's example, pulling up on his hind leg as he descended towards the frozen ground and flapped his wings, also performing a hover and landing softly on the freezing snow cover soil.

"That was perfect Spyro! Nice landing!" Leon stated, happy for his friend to land safely and wrapped his front forelegs and wings around the purple dragon, pulling him into a hug. Spyro blushed as his friend hugged him...as he had never been hugged by a male dragon before.

"Thanks Leon...I couldn't have done it without your help." Spyro stated back as he returned the gesture and hugged his friend back, which made the lime green dragon blush as him.

They pulled away and noticed the blushes on their faces and couldn't help but admire hot adorable they looked, but got back to the task at hand.

"So this is Dante's Freezer...where do you think we should start?" Spyro asked as he and Leon realized they didn't ask Ignitus on where they should start looking for the Electric Guardian.

"Well...I guess, we should work our way to that fortress. It is the most suitable and defendable location on the entire island." Leon pointed out as he and Spyro spotted the fortress before they landed.

Spyro nodded in agreement with Leon, as that fortress was the most logical location on the islet for Cynder to hold Volteer prisoner. They noticed the remains of a ruined gate that had led straight into the interior of the island. Only, what both Leon and Spyro didn't know...was that it just wasn't Cynder's Ape forces patrolling the arctic frozen island.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the Dragon or any of the characters**

 **Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

 **The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning**

 **Chapter 9**

 _"Dante's Freezer is a desolate arctic wasteland littered with the machinery of war...the corpses of soldiers and shattered remains of weapons frozen forever in the posture of destruction."_ Spyro and Leon had remembered as Ignitus told them the history of the frozen islet before they departed the Temple and headed towards Dante's Freezer.

 _"You both must find Volteer...before is he lost forever."_ The Fire Guardian had reminded them before they took off towards the sky, leaving both Ignitus and their home out of sight.

Both Leon and Spyro had felt something was wrong the moment they crossed the ruined gate, as they had spotted a banner sticking out of the frozen and frigid snow covered soil. Neither of the two young dragons had recognized the insignia on the flag before entering the interior of the fortress. They had spotted, what appeared to two frozen soldiers or warriors of a strange species of creature they never seen before...but something very mysterious and creepy happened afterwards. Leon had noticed something strange as he saw one of the eyes of the frozen soldiers/warriors move, as if staring back at him as he stared at it.

"Spyro...this may sound crazy, but that frozen statue just stared back at me." Leon informed his friend and Spyro knew his partner was telling the truth, as he felt they were being watched.

"L-Let's just keep moving Leon. The sooner we find Volteer, the sooner we leave." The purple dragon stated and Leon could tell that his friend was just as creeped out as he was.

"Alright sounds g..." The lime green answered back, but was cut off and both dragons shouted in shock to what just happened!

The two frozen 'statues' had shattered and came to live and the mere sight of them had completely freaked out and disgusted the young purple and lime green dragons. The warriors had appeared to some find undead zombie/ogre like breed of creature. Both creatures, wore black armor with orange outlining, a helmet with two pronged horns. They wore armed with a shield and medium sized cleavers. The most sickening sight about the undead creatures, was the fact that they were missing flesh, mostly to their faces, rib cage area around the torso/stomachs and their right legs.

"What the heck are those things?!" Spyro asked as he and Leon backed away, disturbed by the undead warriors. The two creatures growled threateningly and charged forward, ready to harm the two young dragons!

"Whatever they are, they aren't friendly!" Leon stated as he got ready to fight, followed by his friend.

The two young dragons defeated the two undead warriors, rather easily. Spyro had charged in with his head low, ramming into the charging undead warrior. The undead creature growled as it stumbled backwards, not prepared for a head on attack. Spyro had then bathed the warrior in a stream of fire and the undead creature gave one last moan like cry, as it collapsed onto its back and falling into the sheering freezing snow covering the soil.

Leon had defeated the undead warrior he was battling more swiftly, he had unleashed a powerful stream of electricity from his maw and the creature gave a moan like scream, as the electricity was injuring its half exposed corpse. The lime green dragon had then fired two separate arcs of electricity, lifting and trapping the undead creature in a cage of electricity. The creature growled in pain from the electricity zapping its undead body and Leon finished it off by charging into the warrior, sending it plowing through a frozen and ice covered wood made barricade, that had shattered after the creature crashed into it. The undead creature gave one last groan like growl, before dying as a sharp edge of the barricade had stabbed through its corpse.

Both young dragons couldn't help but look away after seeing how the undead warrior died. They knew those two creatures would've killed without a second thought...but Spyro and Leon were still children, kids. They never had to kill before and were still grasping how to handle the fact. After a few short minutes of shaking the rather sick experience off, the two young dragons noticed the entrance leading further into the fortress was blocked by a huge pile of wooden and rock mixed debris.

"There's no way I can melt that debris with my fire breath." Spyro muttered out softly, knowing his fire abilities weren't strong enough to melt through that debris.

"Maybe you don't have to Spyro. Looks like the Apes or those creatures we just defeated had a different method of clearing that debris." Leon stated while gesturing to a wood crafted catapult, sitting unused behind a small spiked covered barricade.

"Leon, do you think if we launch those snow balls from that tree over there, that we could clear that debris?" The purple dragon asked, while gesturing to the snow covered pine tree right next to the catapult with large sized snowballs big enough to use for ammo hanging from the branches.

"That could work. Let's give it a shot!" The lime green dragon answered, agreeing to the idea his friend suggested.

However...that was when bad news for Spyro and Leon happened...real fast.

They both gasped as two bat-like creatures they had spotted during the flight to reach the island fly over the debris...and each one carried a huge barrel in their feet. The bat-like creatures had released and dropped the barrels in front of the debris and exploded after touching down. After the smoke disappeared, Spyro and Leon stared shocked...as the cargo inside the barrels were Cynder's Ape forces!

That was when they glanced back at the catapult and were shocked as another undead warrior, posing as a frozen statue like the other two, had came to life after either hearing or feeling the explosions from the two barrels!

"Oh, come on..." Spyro groaned, as he couldn't believe his and Leon's luck.

"This is ridiculous..." Leon groaned, the same way as his friend before they got into their fighting stances. The two young dragons knew they needed a plan before they started battling the Apes and undead warrior.

"Leon, you take care of the undead creature. I've got the Apes." The purple dragon ordered, as he was ready for the Apes, whom started charging in to face him.

"Spyro, you can't take all those Apes by..." Leon started to argue, but was caught off by his friend.

"Leon, don't worry. I'll be alright. Besides, someone needs to load and fire the catapult to clear that debris!" Spyro countered before he fired two separate fireballs, that exploded after making contact with the brainless charging Apes. Leon nodded, as he knew that his friend was right with his plan and had remembered the purple dragon mastering the Fire Fury technique not to long ago.

Leon had easily defeated the undead warrior as it charged in, ready for battle...which didn't take very long. The lime green dragon had released a power jolt of electricity from his mouth, which painfully zapped and shocked the undead creature. Leon had sent the paralyzed undead warrior upward into the air with a powerful uppercut with his horns and charged into the creature, knocking it backwards into a rack of weapons, that had been frozen and covered in rust. The undead creature gave one last moan like cry, before dying completely from its wounds.

Spyro had been battling the Apes while Leon dealt with the undead warrior. The purple dragon had unleashed multiple streams of fire and fireballs from his mouth, which knocked the Apes off their feet, off balance or screaming in pain while running and jumping on fire. Spyro had caught a glimpse of Leon striking the frozen pine with his horns and three large snow balls falling beside the lime green dragon.

"Spyro, behind you!" Leon shouted, warning his friend as he spotted the surviving Apes charging in!

The purple dragon had easily sidestepped and jumped over the two Ape soldiers that had attempted to pounce and slash away at him, thanks to Leon warning him just in time. Spyro had opened his maw and unleashed another powerful stream of fire, setting both Apes shrieking and running in agony as the flames scorched and burned their Eskimo clothing and fur covered flesh. The young purple dragon had defeated the remaining three Ape grunts that had foolishly rushed towards him, defeating them with his horns and claws.

After defeating the last three Apes, Spyro panted while taking in deep breathes as fighting that small army of Apes had tired him. As he attempted to control his breathing, the purple dragon had heard a loud snap and whistling sound. That was when he saw a snowball fly overhead above him and crash into the debris, causing it break apart. Spyro had glanced back towards the catapult and witnessed Leon loading a second snowball on after the restraining rope to the bucket had reset itself.

The lime green had fired the second snowball, flinging and whistling overhead in the air before crashing into the weakened debris blocking their path. Both Spyro and Leon smiled as the debris was almost gone, as it had lost its foundation and crumpled into small pile that still blocked their way. The purple dragon had waited patiently for his friend to load the third and final snowball that would destroy the debris. After the restrain rope had pulled the bucket back into place and Leon loaded the snowball, he fired one final time. Both young dragons smiled pleased as their idea had worked, as the third snowball had crashed and destroyed what was left of the debris!

"Spyro, your idea worked!" Leon shouted, as he ran up to his friend, who had regained his breath.

"Ha ha, yeah it did! Come on, let's get going." Spyro laughed, smiling that his idea and plan worked.

After walking through the now opened gate, Spyro and Leon stared shocked at what had just appeared...an Ape Commander wearing the same Eskimo clothing as the soldiers and a metal plate strapped to it stomach, possibly to repel their charging and flame/electric attacks. While the Commanders they had faced in the swamp and Temple were armed with staffs with dark crystals...this one was armed with a sledgehammer channeling light blue energy. The Commander was standing on top of a wooden gate, which the two young dragons fairly guessed was meant to keep both them and those undead warriors out.

The Commander had raised his sledgehammer over his head and gave a roar as the head of the hammer glowed light blue, which summoned a light blue wall of magic that blocked the entrance of the gate underneath the giant Ape. The Commander had than gave a guttural roar out, which the purple and lime green dragons knew that he was calling his men. And right on cue...a small group of five Ape soldiers had skillfully and gleefully leaped over the blockades and spike covered gates, but not before growling threateningly at Spyro and Leon, who glared and growled back.

Spyro had battled two of the Apes and Leon had dealt with the remaining three. The purple dragon had dealt a strong uppercut with his horns, striking an Ape and sending it upward into the air. Spyro had then charged into the Ape, sending it flying backwards and crashing through several of the blockades and gates. The Ape shrieked in great pain and agony as pieces of the spikes had broken off and were embedded in its shoulder blades and upper back. The purple dragon had put the Ape out of its misery and shot out a fireball from his mouth, which exploded and covered the shriek from the Ape as it laid on the snow covered ground dead, burning on fire.

The purple groaned and cried in pain, as he had taken his eyes of the second Ape he was fighting. The vile primate had pounced over and tackled Spyro onto his side and slashed its sharp claws on the right side of his face. Spyro had cried out in pain, as the Ape's claws had nearly reached his eye...but missed by a few inches. He had swiftly countered by opening his mouth and bathing the Ape in a searing hot stream of fire. The Ape shrieked and growled in sheer pain as the flames from the purple dragon's mouth had burned and scorched his fur and flesh alive. Spyro had gotten on his feet and looked away, as the Ape had fell onto its side, dead.

Leon had defeated the remaining Apes while receiving several blows himself, mostly to the left side of his stomach, right side of his back and face. The lime green dragon zapped the first two Apes to death with his Electric breath and trapped the third in an electric cage with his Electric Arc technique. Leon had finished the Ape off by charging into in the midair, sending in crashing into several blockades. The Ape died as a huge spike had impaled right through his back and out front of the stomach.

Leon had struggled not to throw up, but his stomach and the strong sense of nausea had overwhelmed him and he coughed out a mouthful of vomit from his maw. Spyro had shared his friend's reaction and also threw up as well. They knew these Apes had no problem to kill them...as they remembered Ignitus telling them the Apes had killed a number of dragons in the past with no remorse. But Leon and Spyro just couldn't stomach killing, but knew they had no choice as they were fighting a war.

Spyro and Leon had dealt with the Commander easily, as the gate he had summoned with his sledgehammer had vanished after they defeated the Ape soldiers. Leon had fired three electric arcs at the giant sized Ape and he growled in surprise as the three bolts of electricity had levitated him off the gate! Spyro had finished the job and fired a single fireball towards the Commander and he screamed in pain as the flames and electricity from his electric cage had zapped and burned his clothing and flesh. The giant sized Ape had crashed hard on the ground from the gate, dead as the impact from the fall had killed him.

The two young dragons had defeated the Commander, they had leaped over and glided over the barricades. After landing softly on the snow and passing through the wooden gate, Spyro and Leon had noticed there was a giant opening in the northern wall surrounding the interior of the fortress. They had noticed the inside of the wall had been crafted into a corridor, that might've been man made by either the Apes or the undead warriors long ago. The right end was a dead end, blocked by boulders embedded and frozen in the snow. Knowing their only route was going left and seeing another opening on the right side, Spyro raised his right wing up, as if signaling Leon to stop.

"Spyro, what's the matter? Why are we stopping?" Leon asked, curious to what made his friend stop walking.

"Shh, there's Apes outside...talking." Spyro whispered softly, while gesturing to the clearing just outside and Leon nodded, quickly understanding that his friend felt this was an opportunity to learn about what else they should expect further while exploring the island.

"What do you have to report soldier?" A deep male voice, obviously belonging to another Commander demanded.

"Sir, our troops are having trouble securing the other areas around the fortress. The Trolls and Ogres have built towers to attract and harness lighting from the sky as a weapon." A smaller male voice, obviously belonging to a soldier, whom answered about the situation on the island.

"Ugh, I can't believe those undead creatures are costing us this much trouble!" The Commander snarled, angry about the situation between the undead creatures they were battling on the frigid and frozen isle.

"Cynder is going to be furious if we don't secure the island before she returns after leaving with that crystal." The Commander added, growling in what sounded like fear, as he dreaded what the consequences would be if the island wasn't secure.

"What would like me to order the rest of the men, sir?" The soldier asked, while also fearing the fate they would meet from facing the ire of their master's feared general.

"Tell the Dreadwings to begin bombarding the remaining strongholds under the Troll's hold and also inform the rest of our troops, that they have permission to use what remaining TNT and explosives we have as well to clear out those undead scum." The Commander ordered, seeing as they needed the situation under control immediately.

"Yes sir. Right away." The soldier answered before turning and running to rely the orders to the rest of their Ape forces.

"So those undead warriors we faced earlier are called Trolls." Leon stated, as he and Spyro now knew what the creatures they faced were now called.

The two young dragons had stepped out into the clearing and that was when the Commander spotted them from a path at the north end of the area. The giant sized Ape had raised his sledgehammer and summoned a wall of freezing ice energy, blocking Spyro and Leon's way in the center of the clearing. The two young dragons were in trouble: Spyro and Leon knew they couldn't move forward until they defeated the Commander...but they couldn't reach him as the barrier of ice magic had blocked them from crossing over.

But it didn't take them long to figure out a way to get rid of the barrier...as there was another catapult on their side of the clearing and pine tree with snowballs they could use as ammo.

"What do you say we really ruin these guy's day?" Spyro asked while smiling and gesturing to the catapult.

"And seeing as how those idiots have a lot of explosives on their side..." Leon added, since they spotted a huge cache of TNT barrels on the Apes side of the opening.

Spyro had taken his turn to load and fire the catapult, since Leon had took his turn to clear the debris not to long ago. The young purple had struck the tree with a strong blow with his horns and the three snowballs had collapsed near their feet on the snow and rolled the snowball onto the bucket.

"Oh, boys?" Spyro asked out loud as he and Leon smiled towards the Apes.

"What do you two runts want?" The Commander demanded, not really understanding why the two young dragons were smiling in their direction!

"Happy landings!" The young purple dragon shouted back and whacked the string, sending the snowball flying overhead the barrier!

The Commander and his men stared confused to why the young purple would fire snowball using a catapult...and each single Ape, including him, became white as ghosts as they finally caught on. They forgot all about the cache of TNT and explosives they had on their side!

"Noooo!" The Commander screamed as he roared out in horror as the snowball 'projectile' had struck the TNT and caused a massive explosion! The Apes near the explosives tried to flee, but it was far too late...as every Ape new the TNT had died from the explosion and burns they were bathed and covered in.

"I bet those Apes got a bang out of that!" Leon stated, while whistling at the fireworks show his friend had just created and as the barrier had faded away.

"Looks like we're in the clear!" Spyro smiled as he and Leon started running over to the other side of the clear...but skidded to a stop another Commander had heard the explosion and ran over to investigate!

"You two dragon welp's ain't goin' nowhere!" The Commander snarled as he summoned two magic barriers this time to block them from continuing any further and to prevent from retreating back to the catapult!

"Attack!" The giant Ape commanded and a huge squad of Apes, made of a single Leader and five soldiers had appeared jumped out from the tree lines, ready for battle!

"Here we go again..." Spyro and Leon said at the same time, not believing that a second squad of Apes had been laying in wait.

The two young dragons had struggled to keep an eye on each Ape they had battled this time, as they were attempting to use what was left of the barricades to their advantage. Spyro and Leon had swatted the sticks of dynamite the Leader had lit and tossed at them back towards the soldiers. An Ape that Spyro had defeated crashed head first into the burnt remains of a barricade and a second Ape soldier had pounced on the purple dragon, sinking the claws on it front paws into his back. Spyro yelled in pain, after feeling the sharp claws dig into his back and retaliated by blasting the Ape with a searing blast of fire from his maw. The Ape had withdrew its claws from the young dragon's back and shrieked in pain as it was being burned alive and collapsed on it back, roasting in flames.

Leon had also struggled as the three Apes he was battling kept leaping over him and sprinting all around the place. He had taken several claw marks to his face, chest and back but had defeated two of the Apes by electrocuting them to death with his Electric breath and sending the third flying into the remains of a burnt barricade and dying after being impaled through the back and sticking out through the lower area of its stomach. The lime green dragon had finished off the Leader, entrapping it in an electric cage with his Electric Arc technique and using his aerial melee attacks; striking the Ape across the face with his right front paw, a back flip kick with his rear left paw and tail and ended by a powerful strike behind its head with his tail, crashing hard on the snow/ice covered ground.

"Oh, no. Leon, look!" Spyro shouted after watching his friend finishing off the Leader and panted heavily, as all the fighting was tiring him out.

The lime green and purple dragons couldn't believe their eyes as two bat creatures, which they now learned were called Dreadwings, had flown over the clearing and swooped down, but not before dropping two separate barrels which exploded and revealed six more Ape soldiers.

"Oh, give us a break..." Leon groaned, as he too was exhausted from all the fighting, just like Spyro but knew they had to keep going.

"Leon, stand back. I'll use the Fire Fury to take these Apes out." Spyro warned and advised, wanting to make sure that his friend was out of the blast radius of his Fury attack.

The lime green dragon took cover as Spyro asked and watched as the five stupid Apes had no idea what they were charging straight into. The purple dragon waited until the Apes got just close enough and that was when he closed his eyes and floated off the ground. He had summoned a massive vortex of flames surrounding underneath him and just as the Apes were nearing him, Spyro had opened his and flexed his wings wide open. The Apes shrieked and roared in surprise, which turned into agony as the intense flames from the vortex had erupted and burnt them alive, killing them instantly as they collapsed either on face front, on their left/right side or flat on their backs.

"Spyro, you okay?" Leon asked as he rushed over to Spyro and caught his friend as he stumbled on his feet after performing the Fury attack.

"I-I'll be okay. I just need to absorb some energy from those Spirit Gems." The purple dragon answered, while panting heavily from the amount of energy he mustered to use the Fire Fury and they both noticed the magical barriers fade away after the Commander had fled in cowardice.

"Alright, let's tend to our wounds out first and then we keep moving forward." The lime green dragon nodded in agreement, as he and Spyro needed to heal the injuries they sustained from all the fighting.

They had walked back to the catapult and shattered the three clumps of Spirit Gems that was by it, absorbing the red and green energy stored inside. Spyro and Leon had felt and witnessed the scars all over their bodies heal and felt a surge of power that energized both young dragons; restoring their stamina. The two young dragons had continued heading north up in the clearing and worked together to defeat the Commander, after he had found some small amount of courage to face them himself. After defeating the Commander, they continued traveling forward but stopped as they spotted a new obstacle: a single Ape manning and controlling some sort of elemental cannon!

"Leon, watch out!" Spyro shouted as he and the lime dragon had jumped to the left/right as the cannon fired a stream of freezing ice magic. Both young dragons stared shocked as the missed shot had left a forming path of icicles with razor sharp pointy ends.

"Spyro, I think you could take that cannon out with your fireballs!" Leon suggested, since the ice cannon had been set up behind another barricade.

"That could work. I'll give it a shot!" Spyro agreed to Leon's idea, since it would pointless for them and a waste of energy to try to get in close with the barricade preventing them from getting in closer.

The young purple dragon had double jumped in the air and fired four separate fireballs from his maw. After well precised aiming, the fireballs had hit their mark and collided with the ice cannon. The Ape manning it had screamed in agony as the fireballs bombarding the cannon had set him on fire, as he was too slow to climb out and jump out of the way.

After leaping and gliding over the barricade, Spyro and Leon had followed a path going right from the destroyed cannon. The path had led them to a new area inside the fortress; another clearing with what appeared to a fort of some fort with banners, obviously marking it as the Troll's and Ogre's territory. Both young dragon's had felt a slight sense of relieve as they spotted two clumps of Spirit Gems outside the fort, which meant they could heal their wounds after fighting off the rest of Cynder's forces and undead warriors.

After walking in a few steps, both Spyro and Leon had stopped in their tracks, as a distant roar had softly echoed out and a bright flash appeared before their eyes.

"Do you think that was Cynder?" Leon asked, as the roar that he and Spyro heard sounded like the one they heard back in the swamp...but slightly different.

"I sure hope it was." The purple dragon answered softly.

"What?" The lime green dragon asked, confused by his friend's choice of words!

"Well it wasn't Cynder, then that would mean there would be more than one evil dragon flying around here." Spyro asked, explaining to why he hoped that roar they heard came from the black dragon.

"Oh...well in that case, I hope that was Cynder too." Leon slowly answered as he understood to why Spyro hoped that what they heard was Cynder.

Only what both young dragon weren't away of...was that the said black dragon was flying high above them in the snowy bright, leaving the frozen island with a mysterious crystal in her paws.

 **A/N: I would like to apologize to my reviewers for the long wait. The last couple of days had insane, as I had been juggling between work and spending quality time with my friends and family. This only the first half to the Dante's Freezer mission. The upcoming 10th chapter will be both the second half and first boss battle. Have a nice day and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the Dragon or any of the characters**

 **Comments and reviews will be appreciated.**

 **The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning**

 **Chapter 10**

Spyro and Leon had shaken off what they had heard and concentrated on reaching the fortress. The two young dragons were currently witnessing a battle between the Trolls and Cynder's Ape forces. The Trolls were apparently defending, what appeared one of their forts and using the barricades to block the Apes from breaking through. An Ape Commander, from the top of the path leading north and further into the island had summoned up a barrier of ice magic. On top of a wooden platform, was another Ice cannon, and the smaller Apes had started rolling down two TNT barrels, with the fuses already lit as they rolled downhill.

"Look's like our only option is to fight our way through." Spyro obviously stated, as he knew there was no other option for him and Leon to pass through.

"Yeah but...who we do fight first? The Trolls or Apes?" The lime green dragon asked, unsure which of their enemies they should battle first!

"Who do we..." The purple dragon started, but stopped as he knew his friend asked an excellent question...who were they supposed to fight!

"We, uh...We fight the Trolls first and work our way up to the Apes!" Spyro answered, although a bit unsure about the decision he made.

"Alright, let's do this." Leon stated after agreeing his friend's decision since taking out the Trolls was the obvious choice.

To their extreme luck, there were four clumps of Spirit Gems they could us to heal their wounds and restore their energy. They had spotted another catapult they could use to take out the Ice cannon and more importantly...to set off a much larger explosion as the Apes had a huge pile of TNT barrels piled on top of each other.

The young dragons had leaped and glided over the barricades and started to fight the Trolls, four regular and another that was bigger than the rest. The taller Troll wielded both a shield and large cleaver as it's weapons of choice. Both Leon and Spyro had made short work of the Trolls, defeating them with their fire and electric breath attacks. But the tall one..was more of a challenge than the previous Trolls.

Spyro had started off with dousing the taller Troll with a searing blast of flames from his mouth. The undead warrior had simply brought its arm with the shield forward, protecting itself from the flames. While it had been defending itself from the flames, it left itself exposed for Leon to attack with a high voltage stream of electricity. The Troll screamed in pain, as it didn't foresee the tag-team attack from the two young dragons!

While it had appeared paralyzed from the electricity from his friend, Spyro had lunged forward...which was a mistake on his part. The Troll had surprisingly swatted him away with a powerful strike with his shield! After it had knocked the young purple dragon away, it had turned it's attention to Leon, whom was surprised after seeing it counter their combined assault! The undead warrior had started off with a low swing with the sharp bladed end of its cleaver, which the lime green dragon easily...but was sent rolling backwards after a swift backhanded blow from its fist wielding the shield!

As the tall undead warrior had slowly approached Leon, whom was dazed by the powerful punch from the Troll's armored covered fist...but was stopped after three fireballs had struck it from behind the back! The lime green dragon smiled, as he spotted that Spyro had saved his life once again as the fireballs came from him. Both young dragons stared surprised though as something strange was happening...although the Troll had screamed out in pain at first...it slowly gave a shallow chuckle like sound as its flame covered body started to fall apart!

Both Spyro and Leon stared shocked and wide-eyed at what appeared underneath the armor; a floating skeleton warrior with only its upper half; arms, head and torso! All the damage it had received while fighting the two dragons had no doubtingly damaged and destroyed its armor covered legs. The floating undead warrior still wielded its cleaver; but the good news was that it lost it's armor and shield, which meant...it was more weaker and vulnerable to their attacks!

"Spyro, that thing should be more vulnerable to our fire and electric attacks now that it's armor and shield are gone!" Leon stated while noticing how sluggishly the undead creature was floating above the snow and freezing ground beneath them.

"I think you're right Leon! Let's finish this thing off!" The purple dragon replied, agreeing with his friend as they both had enough of that floating skeleton!

They had attacked the Wraith together with their fire and electric attacks; Leon had fired three electric arcs, which paralyzed the floating skeletal warrior and Spyro had fired three fireball, which struck the Wraith dead center to its chest and face! The floating undead had gave one last cry of pain, as the combined assault from the two young dragons had been too much for it! It had collapsed onto the snow covered soil, with its lifeless corpse roasting in flames.

After taking a moment to catch their breathes and absorbing the magical energy of the Spirit Gems to heal their wounds and replenish their energy, Spyro and Leon were ready to continue fighting. Knowing the only two obstacles standing in their way was that magic Ice barrier and Ice Cannon, they prepared to lock and load the catapult that was conveniently on the Troll's side of the battlefield.

"I'll load and fire this one, Spyro. You can do the next one." The lime green dragon stated, as it was his turn to man the catapult.

"Alright, it's all your's Leon." The purple dragon nodded, as he knew it was indeed his friend's turn and had no problem sitting back and watching the fireworks.

Spyro did as he promised, stood aside and watched his friend walk up the snow covered pine tree and struck the trunk with his horns. After the snowball fell next to him, Leon had rolled the handy projectile over to the catapult, placed it into the basket and sent it flying overhead! The snowball had made a loud whistling sound as it flew over the Ice Cannon and the Ape manning it could only scream in horror, along with its fellow Apes! Both young dragons couldn't help but whistle, as the huge explosion that came after the snow ball had struck the cache of explosives was incredible!

"Do you think the Apes will wise up and lay off with their explosives?" Leon asked, while not believing how stupid the Apes were to leaving their explosive ordnance completely exposed!

"I'm not sure thinking is exactly the Ape's strongest quality." Spyro answered, while seeing how incredibly reckless and clueless the Apes were, as they were more brute strength than using their brains...if they even had any!

Once the flames had died down and seeing it was safe to continue forward, the two young dragons had sprinted across the wooden built ramp uphill and skidded to a stop, as they neared a destroyed stone bridge. The bridge, having been destroyed a long time ago and being too wide for them to glide across forced the two friends to take the long way around. Both Spyro and Leon were slightly disappointed they couldn't glide across, as the fortress, where Volteer was being held, was on the opposite side. They had turned to their right, which led to a clearing and side of a steep cliff...and something unexpected would soon happen.

After Spyro and Leon had entered the clearing, they were surprised to see a small group of Trolls running from the center of a tall linger structure. As the three undead warriors had charged out of the tower, a random lightning bolt had energized a cannon that was very similar to the Apes' Ice Cannon stationed on top of the tower! The cannon had fired a single bolt of electricity towards the young dragons, aiming directly at Spyro!

"Look out!" Leon cried out, but was too late! As the bolt had struck the purple dragon dead center of his chest!

"Spyro! You alright?" The lime green dragon asked, concerned for his friend and partner's welfare!

Before the purple dragon could answer, both he and Leon had spotted the three Trolls had continued charging in towards them. Spyro had simply shook his scales, as he felt a strong surge of power coursing through his veins. Just as the undead warriors were about to attack the young purple had opened his maw and to both his and Leon's surprise...he had unleashed a strong jolt of electricity towards the Trolls! The three undead creatures had simply groaned/moaned in pain and the leader of the small group, had tripped over and landed hard on its stomach.

"Spyro...I think you just unlocked a new power. The power of Electricity!" The lime green dragon stated, while smiling after realizing that lightning bolt practically helped his friend unlock a new power inside him!

"It appears so." The purple dragon replied, also smiling as he now could use the power of electricity...same as his friend and partner!

"We'll need to take out that tower to pass through this area." Spyro added, as he and Leon knew they'd have to destroy that Electric Cannon if they wanted to move onward further on the island.

"I'll take care of the Trolls, Spyro. You load and fire the catapult." The lime green dragon replied, telling his friend he'd handle the undead warriors while he took out the tower.

Without any further debate, the two friends did as they planned; Leon had battled the Trolls while Spyro armed the catapult. The lime green dragon had unleashed a power stream of electricity upon the Trolls, whom had recovered from the surprise they received after Spyro had learned how to breathe Electricity! The three undead warriors had gave a loud moan like cry as the electrical currents had shot up and down their half exposed corpses. While the Trolls were paralyzed from the electricity, Leon had finished them off by striking them with his claws and horns.

As his friend and partner had battled the Trolls, Spyro had struck the center of the pine tree and three large sized snowballs landed softly on the snow covered soil. The young purple dragon had loaded the first snowball in the basket and sent it flying overhead! The snowball whistled as it flew overhead and crashed hard against the tower...which damaged the base of the structure! But while Spyro had armed and fired the catapult...he noticed more Trolls storming out the threshold of the tower!

 _'Oh, you've got to be kidding...'_ Leon mentally stated exasperated, after seeing more Trolls pouring out of the tower, one by one!

 _'Just hold on Leon. Only two more shots and that tower is history.'_ Spyro mentally begged, hoping his friend and partner could hold out a little bit longer.

Hopefully, the lime green dragon was able to hold out on his own, due to firing multiple Electric Arcs to cage the Trolls and suspend them high off the ground. He had sent an undead warrior encaged flying backwards with a powerful charge with his horns, sending the unlucky Troll crashing into another charging out of the tower. While he was dealing with the Trolls, Leon noticed Spyro load a second snowball onto the catapult and launched it. They smiled as the tower was about to collapse and the Electric Cannon was out of commission!

The purple dragon had loaded the third and final snowball onto the catapult and fired. As the projectile had crashed into the still standing tower...both Spyro and Leon smiled, as they witnessed the remains of the damaged structure collapse! As the wood and other material used to construct both the tower Cannon had fell apart and landed onto the snow, the two young dragons had finished off the remaining Trolls together. With their combined Electric breath attacks, they had rendered the undead creatures paralyzed...which made defeating them off easier and quicker.

After the final and remaining Troll had collapsed defeated onto the frozen covered soil, Spyro and Leon had panted from exhaustion as all the fighting was tiring them out. Once they had approached the cluster of Spirit Gems they had spotted before all the fighting, both the purple and lime green dragons had replenished their energy after shattering the crystals and continued forward. They had noticed foot prints belonging to Apes walking casually through the tower and followed the trail so see where the Apes were headed.

After exiting the opposite end of the tower, both Spyro and Leon had stepped back...as they witnessed something they weren't expecting. The Apes they were following; two Soldiers and a Leader were approaching a fourth barricade...which was a Troll stronghold. Once the Apes had approached the gates...they had immediately turned and ran away, as the Trolls had rolled out a single TNT barrel with the fuse already lit! The Apes had attempted to run...but were too slow, as the barrel right behind them and exploded after the fuse reached its end!

"Oh, I almost feel sorry for those Apes." Leon stated, which earned an amused look from Spyro, as he detected the sarcasm in his partner's voice.

"Almost." The two friends said simultaneously, while chuckling as they really didn't feel any sympathy for the dead Apes, whose corpses were burning on the frozen covered soil.

As the two young dragons approached the barricade, they immediately got into the fighting stances, as three Trolls had charged after the center gate opened. Before they started fighting, Spyro and Leon hard heavy footsteps behind them and couldn't believe what they saw once they glanced back...an Ogre had exited through the tower!

"Oh, you've got to be kidding." Spyro stated, as he couldn't that he and Leon had walked right into an ambush!

"This is getting old." The lime green dragon muttered, as he also couldn't believe the luck he and his friend were having.

Knowing they'd had have to save the Ogre/Wraith for last...both young dragons had faced the Trolls first. The Trolls had given Spyro and Leon a much tougher fight, as they had used their shields to block their Fire/Electric breathes but were defeated just the same. After the lime green dragon had unleashed a powerful paralyzing stream of electricity, Spyro had finished them by launching three fireballs that bombarded the helpless undead warriors! The Trolls had collapsed on the snow, flat face on their stomachs while their half exposed corpses were roasting in flames.

The Ogre growled angrily as it slowly stomped over to the two young dragons, whom glared and growled back at the towering armor covered creature. Leon had released another powerful jolt of electricity, which the Ogre naturally blocked with his shield. Before the armor covered undead warrior could counter, Spyro had circled behind it and released a powerful jet of flames from his maw. The Ogre cried/growled in pain from the sneak attack and retaliated...by smacking the purple dragon across the face with a powerful backhand!

Spyro had groaned in pain, as he hadn't expected a powerful counter and swiftly rolled to the right...as the Ogre had attempted to slam its cleaver down upon him! The purple dragon visibly gulped, as the towering undead warrior had attempted to literally slice him in half! The Ogre had growled in annoyance, as it didn't expect the purple dragon to recover so fast...and screamed out in pain, as the lime green dragon had fired three Electric Arcs in it's direction! The undead warrior growled, as it attempted to move its arms and legs...which was painful, as jolts of electricity had moved around its weakened armored body.

"He's all your's Spyro!" The lime green stated, as both he and his friend knew the Ogre/Wraith was weakened by their attacks.

"Thanks Leon!" The purple dragon replied back, while smiling in gratitude to Leon for softening the huge armored monstrosity for him.

He had fired another three fireballs from his mouth and exploded, after making contact with the paralyzed Ogre! The undead creature had growled in pain, as the electricity paralyzing its bones and scorching flames bathing it...and its armor had shattered. The Wraith had gave a loud war cry, indicating it wasn't defeated just yet! Both Spyro and Leon knew they had to be extremely cautious while battling Wraiths; as it's true and levitating form was twice as difficult to battle while in its armored form. The two young dragons had timed their attacks perfectly, one attacking at close range with melee while the other kept the Wraith off balance with their Fire/Electric breath.

After the Wraith had been defeated...Leon's and Spyro's eyes widened in shock...as two more Ogres had slowly exited through the threshold of the tower and four more Trolls had charged out from the barricade gates! They soon realized that the first Ogre/Wraith and Trolls they had battled and defeated were just a first wave!

"Oh, come on!" The purple dragon cried out, annoyed by the second wave of undead warriors that had decided to greet them!

"This just isn't our day..." The lime green dragon muttered, just annoyed as his friend as they were both growing tired of the undead warriors/creatures on this frozen islet!

"Leon, try to take cover. I'll use the Fire Fury to take these things out!" Spyro stated to his friend while saying how he'd deal with the second wave of Trolls and Ogres/Wraith!

"Alright, but Spyro...be careful. Using that Fury attack uses up a huge amount of energy." Leon replied before taking cover like his partner asked, as he remembered seeing how exhausted the purple dragon looked after he used the Fire Fury before.

After his friend and partner had gotten into a safe distance, the purple dragon waited for the Trolls and Ogres/Wraiths to charge in close enough. As the undead warriors had charged in to attack the young dragon, Spyro had closed his eyes and levitated off the ground. He had summoned a massive vortex of flames surrounding underneath him and just as the Trolls and Ogres were about to attack, Spyro had opened his and flexed his wings wide open! The Trolls had cried out in shock as the intense flames had cooked their half exposed flesh and collapsed onto the snow, burning to death. The Ogres however, were still standing and had screamed in sheer pain; as the strength of the Fire Fury attack was enough to damage and destroy their armor!

The two Wraiths had growled in anger, as they slowly approached the heavily panting purple dragon...while they skeletal exposed bodies were still bathed in flames. Before the Wraiths had neared Spyro and lifted their cleavers, a powerful jolt of electricity had struck both floating undead warriors/creatures! The Wraiths had roared out in agony, as the paralyzing bolts had shocked their heavily damaged and exposed corpses. Spyro smiled as he glanced towards Leon's direction, seeing that his friend came to his aid by paralyzing the Wraiths. Without wasting a second, he finished off the floating undead creatures with his close quarter melee attacks that were now increased by the Fire Fury! The Wraiths had screamed in extreme pain, as the young dragon's blows with his claws and tail, increased by the flames was too much and the collapsed onto the snow covered soil.

"Spyro, are you alright?" Leon asked, as he could tell that his friend was exhausted from using the Fire Fury a second time.

"Yeah...I-I'm...okay. I'm okay." The purple dragon answered, while panting heavily and nearly collapsed, only for his partner to help him stay on his feet.

"Whoa, easy buddy." The lime green dragon stated while helping his friend stay conscious.

"When we get back to the Temple with Volteer, we've got to remember to ask Ignitus how to stay conscious while using Fury attacks too many times." Leon added, showing he and Spyro needed to learn how to not use so much energy while using any Fury attack.

"I...completely agree with you." Spyro stated, showing he agreed with his friend that they'd need to learn on how to not use so much energy while they performed Fury techniques.

Fortunately for both young dragons, the three clusters of Spirit Gems that were in the area and caught in the blast radius, were destroyed from the Fire Fury. They had absorbed the energy stored inside the gems. Before they could get a move on...that's when something very unfortunate was about to happen.

"Oh, no...Spyro, look! Up in the sky!" The lime dragon exclaimed, as he glanced upwards towards the sky!

"There's no way our luck is that bad." The purple dragon stated, as he followed his friend/partner's direction up to the sky and both young dragon's eyes widened in shock.

What did Spyro and Leon see? Two Dreadwings that had descended from sky and approached the Troll controlled blockade...with two large sized barrels held securely in their paws! Once the two insanely large bat like creatures were within range above the blockade...they had dropped their dangerous explosive cargo! The two young dragons had gasped, as they witnessed the tower and Electric Cannon crumple and break apart after the barrels exploded upon impact! Once the smoke from the explosion had died out and a few seconds of silence...the blockade gates opened...and an Ape Commander had slowly walked out through the center gate of the Ape's now 'captured foothold'!

The Commander had roared out and signaled for his troops to attack! Four Ape soldiers had charged out from the parallel gates, two from the left and two from the right. After recovering from the shock and catching a second wind, the two young dragons had gotten into their fighting stances and charged to take on the small group of Apes. Fighting the Ape soldiers didn't take too long, due to Spyro launching fire balls to knock the Apes off balance and Leon firing Electric Arcs to cage them in mid air. Once the small fry were defeated, the two friends combined their powers to take on the Commander.

Battling the giant Ape was difficult, as he created a shock wave after slamming his sledgehammer into the snow covered soil. The Commander was in a huge surprise after both the purple dragon and lime green dragon had unleashed a powerful jolt of electricity from their own maws! The Commander had shrieked in pain, as the combined power of electricity had zapped and shocked every muscle and nerve ending throughout his body! Once they saw the Commander had enough of their combined Electric breath attack, Spyro and Leon had finished him off with their melee attacks.

After the purple dragon had lifted the Commander into the air with a swift and powerful 'uppercut' blow from his horns, the lime green dragon finished the job by charging into the giant Ape; sending him crashing into a burned down wooden pole. Both Spyro and Leon had glanced away...as the Commander had been impaled through the back by a sharpened fragment of the pole. The giant Ape had gave one final growl before his eyes had glazed over and body had slumped down; showing he was completely dead.

After seeing there were no more enemies both Spyro and Leon had continued onward, walking past the still standing threshold of the burning gates. Once they had walked past the destroyed tower...both young dragons were surprised to see a single Ape soldier guarding the gates to a bridge that led to another part of the island. The Ape had jumped in surprise after the two dragons and fled, crossing the bridge.

"Where does that Ape think he's going?" Leon asked as he and Spyro couldn't help but chuckle, especially after seeing what coward's most of the Apes truly were.

"Let's go see. The fortress is on the other side of that bridge." The purple dragon stated, as he and his partner spotted the fortress farther on the opposite side of the island.

However, once the two friends had walked past the large wooden doors and crossed halfway across the bridge...they were surprised as the Ape soldier had waited for them to follow!

"Ha ha, walked right our trap runts!" The Ape growled while laughing at how easily the two young dragons walked into their trap!

Before either Spyro or Leon could attack and defeat the Ape, he had fled again...this time crossing and exiting the bridge before the doors closed shut behind him. They gasped as two Dreadwings flying overhead, had dropped two barrels; each containing three Ape soldiers! They also stared shocked as the doors to the southern side of the bridge had also closed.

"I can't believe we walked right into an obvious trap." The purple dragon muttered softly, not believing how he and Leon had foolishly walked into an ambush!

"It was an honest mistake Spyro. But there is an upside...we get to beat the crap out of these stupid monkeys." The lime green dragon stated trying to cheer his friend/partner up, which did and earned him a warm smile which he returned.

The two friends had made swift work of the six Apes that blindfully and stupidly charged in attack them; Spyro had launched two separate fire balls at the front and rear ends of the bridge...knocking the moronic primates off balance! When the Apes had attempted to get back on their feet, despite the flames from the fireballs cooking and burning their fur/flesh Leon had unleashed a powerful jolt of electricity from his mouth! The defenseless Apes had screamed and hooted in pain as the electricity shooting throughout their bodies, combined with the flames had proved too much for the Apes. After four of the Apes had collapsed and died with the flames completely engulfing their lifeless corpses, Spyro and Leon had finished the remaining two with their horns and claws.

"Feel better?" The lime green dragon asked, concerned if his friend still felt bad for them walking into the ambush they had just survived.

"Well...a little, especially since defeating those brainless Apes was fun." The purple dragon answered, showing he had slowly gotten over walking into an obvious trap...but did feel better after they took down the Apes.

"Who are you two runts calling 'brainless'?!" An Ape Commander guarding the eastern side of the islet demanded after the gates to the bridge had reopened!

"You pathetic monkeys, that's who!" Leon shouted back, after he and Spyro recovered from the shock of seeing the large size Ape overhearing that insult about his race and troops!

"You little dragon whelps might've gotten this far...and this is as far you're gonna get!" The Commander growled, as he charged in to kill both the purple and lime green dragons!

"Oh, we don't think so..." Spyro countered softly, as he and Leon shared a quick smile before preparing to take out the large idiotic Ape.

They had waited for the perfect moment and just as the Commander was about to pummel one of them with his sledgehammer...that was when they countered. Both Spyro and Leon had opened their maws and released a powerful current of electricity, which struck the Commander dead on! The Commander had screamed, as he was caught off guard after seeing both dragons breathing electricity! The three soldiers and two Leaders keeping watch of their campsite had stared wide-eyed at the sight they were witnessing before their eyes!

"E-E-Electricity? W-W-When d-d-did y-you learn...!" The Commander stuttered while crying out in pain from the combined power of their Electric Stream attacks!

"Like I'd ever tell." The purple dragon scoffed before he and his friend had ceased breathing electricity and decided to wrap their battle with the giant Ape up.

While the Commander had panted from combined power of the Electric Stream attack, he left himself wide open for the two young dragons to finish him. Leon had struck the paralyzed Commander with his horns and claws and the giant sized Ape could only growl in pain as his muscles were still paralyzed! But before the lime green dragon could finish his attack, the Commander had countered with a power blow from his shield! Leon had been pushed back from the last minute counter from the Commander and swiftly rolled to the right, as the giant Ape attempted to slam his sledgehammer down upon him!

Before the Commander could lift up his sledgehammer, he screamed in pain as a fireball that Spyro had fired in his direction struck him directly in the face! The Commander had shrieked in pain as the flames had burned and seared his eyes, leaving him completely vulnerable! Leon had unleashed another powerful stream of electricity, shocking the defenseless Ape as he roared out in even more pain and Spyro had helped out his partner, but releasing a powerful jet of fire from his maw. The combined attack had been too much for the Commander, whom had collapsed hard on the snow. After the Commander had been defeated, the two young dragons had made swift work of the remaining Apes and securing the camp.

"Hey Spyro, do you think that hole in the wall could lead us straight to the fortress?" Leon asked after he and his friend had approached the said hole in the southern wall.

"Well, there is a hallway on the opposite end that leads to another area of the island...so there could be a good chance." The purple dragon answered, as he and the lime green dragon had spotted a doorway on the opposite end of the hallway inside the wall.

When the two friends had entered the hallway, they had noticed that the ceiling was covered in icicles with sharp ends. Seeing as they were in danger, the two young dragons had continued walking down the hall. They had made it halfway...until a strong tremor had shook the outside of the wall!

"Whoa! What was that?" Leon asked after he and the purple dragon had felt the vibration of the tremor echo throughout the hallway!

"Oh, no..." Spyro muttered softly as both he and the lime dragon instinctively glanced up...and saw that the icicles were shaken loose from the ceiling over them and were about to fall!

"Leon, run!" The purple dragon shouted as he and his friend broke into a fast run, sprinting as fast as their legs would allow them as the icicles started raining down from the ceiling!

But fortunately for the two friends, they didn't have to run that far...as they had reached the opposite side of the wall and to their luck, they had managed to avoid being impaled by any of the icicles.

"Whew, that was a close one. Spyro, you alright?" The lime green dragon stated and asked, while recovering from the near death experience and checking himself for any scars for any ice fragments.

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm alright. I can't believe we made it though." Spyro answered while also recovering from the dash he and his partner had to make while avoiding the collapsing icicles.

That was when they had noticed another lone Ape soldier casually walking outside the wall, without the primate even noticing them. The two young dragons had spotted the Ape approaching a trail of gunpowder...that had led straight into a Troll controlled fortress! Spyro and Leon had remained quiet as they witnessed the Ape light the gunpowder and the fuse had traveled underneath the wooden gate right into the fort...and that was when the fireworks show began. The fuse had detonated a cache of explosives the Trolls stored in their fortress, which caused a large explosion!

The Trolls had been knocked off their feet as the shock wave of the explosion, as well as being engulfed in flames as the tower in the center of the fort had been destroyed! To Spyro and Leon's shock, two Dreadwings had dropped two separate barrels near the destroyed fortress! Six Ape soldiers, three from inside the barrels had growled and hooted in glee, after seeing the Trolls complete lifeless corpses laying dead with the fire cooking their undead bodies.

"The eastern side of the islet is finally ours!" One of the released Apes cried, hooting happily after seeing the completely dead Trolls laying flat in the snow, covered in fire.

"The Commander says that tower beyond those gates is the Trolls last line of defense. Once we've destroyed it and eliminated the remaining undead filth, we'll have complete control of the island!" Another Ape goon cried out, also happy after being freed from the cramped up barrel.

Unknown to the Ape grunts, Spyro and Leon had witnessed them destroy the Troll fortress and had listened to their conversation and plans for having complete control of the frozen islet!

"If that Electric tower really is the Trolls last line of defense..." The electric lime green dragon stated slowly, as he and his friend looked at each other surprised after hearing that the Trolls were nearly defeated!

"It doesn't really matter Leon. The Trolls have proven to be our enemy, just like the Apes and we have to reach Volteer." The purple dragon answered, while feeling a little sympathy for the Trolls, despite they had attacked him and his friend unprovoked, just like the Apes with Leon nodding in agreement.

"Hey, get those dragon whelps!" One of the Ape soldiers cried out after finally noticing them and pointing in their direction!

"We must not them cross through the east gate!" Another Ape cried out, knowing the consequences if the two young dragons had made it to the fortress!

Both Spyro and Leon got into their fighting stances and charged in, to take on Cynder's useless Ape forces. The two young dragons had made rather swift work of the first Apes by dividing them into two separate groups; three for young purple dragon and three for the lime green dragon. Spyro had two fireballs from his mouth, which exploded on impact after hitting the three Apes and witnessed them cry out as the flames cooked their khaki coat covered bodies! Leon had fired two separate Electric Arcs, suspending and trapping two of his targets in mid air as he electrocuted the Ape soldier he was battling.

After the Apes had been defeated...Dreadwings had flown overhead and dropped two separate barrels, each carrying three Ape soldiers itching for battle! The two young dragons had sighed, as they were growing tired of the overgrown bat creatures dropping in reinforcements...but knew there was nothing they could do about it, except to continue fighting. Defeating the reinforcements had proven a little difficult, as they made it an annoying habit of jumping around and had gotten in a few blows, scratching them across the face with their sharp claws! Both Spyro and Leon had cried out, as the felt the claws tear into their scales but had continued fighting. The two friends had retaliated by unleashing a powerful jet of flames and current of electricity, which both paralyzed and burned the Apes alive; whom had shrieked in sheer agony as the electricity paralyzed and flames incinerated them alive!

Both Spyro and Leon had gave a sigh of relief, as no more Dreadwings had passed by and dropped off any more reinforcements. They had also smiled softly, as four clusters of Spirit Gems were near the closed wooden doors to the eastern gate and approached them, to replenish their energy and heal their wounds.

"Spyro, you doing alright?" The lime green dragon asked, as he could still see the current claw marks fading away from the sides of his friend's chest.

"I'm alright Leon. The sooner we find and rescue Volteer the sooner we get off this frozen island." The purple dragon answered, showing he appreciated his partner's concern for his wounds and wanting to leave the barren and frigid islet.

Once their wounds had healed and young dragons had felt their stamina returning to normal, they had proceeded through the wooden gates which opened as they approached. After Spyro and Leon had stepped through, the gates had slammed shut and locked behind! The two friends gasped as they realized they had stepped right into another ambush, this time sprung by the Trolls! The gates in front of them had opened shortly and what had stepped through greatly baffled the young purple and lime green dragons: an Ogre warrior mounted on the back of an armor covered undead bovine like creature, either a bison or musk oxen! The undead armor covered ox had somehow 'charged in' while floating above the snow covered soil and the young friends could somehow hear hooves 'galloping'...despite the undead ox had no legs!

As the Troll Horseman had 'charged in' on them, Spyro and Leon had released a powerful stream of electricity from their own maws! The Troll riding on the undead oxen cried out in pain, as the combined power of electricity had caused its entire body to become paralyzed, including its mount! After seeing the two undead creatures were vulnerable and unable to protect themselves...the two young dragons decided to wrap this battle up quickly and ceased breathing electricity. Leon had charged towards the undead oxen, and surprisingly lifted it off the ground with a powerful 'uppercut' with his horns! The lime green dragon had proceeded to land three powerful swipes with his front claws and aerial tackle, which sent the poor undead bovine backwards.

But that wasn't the end to their assault...after Leon had softened the Troll Horseman up, Spyro finished the job by launching two powerful fireballs directly towards it! The Horseman had cried out in great pain, as the combined assault had proven too great for it and its mount! The two undead creatures gave one last moan like cry, before laying on the snow covered soil. The two young dragons smiled as they turned to each other, thinking that the fighting was over...but they were about to find out different. As soon as the Troll Horseman had been defeated, the gates on the opposite end of the small 'arena' had opened...with two Trolls entering first and stepping aside as two more Horsemen had rode in with four remaining Trolls right behind it as the gates closed behind!

"So...the one we just fought was only a decoy to test our fighting skills." Leon stated as he and Spyro stared in shock as the reinforcements had stormed in and they quickly came back to their senses.

"Can you you still still fight Leon?" The purple dragon asked, even though they had replenished their stamina from the Spirit Gems...all the non-stop traveling and fighting had eventually caught up with them.

"Yeah, I can still fight." The lime green dragon stated, assuring his friend that he could still keep going and battling.

The two young dragons had charged in to take on the second wave of enemies...only they soon learned that this round had proved a bit more challenging than either of them thought. Both Spyro and Leon divided their targets evenly: one Horseman and three ordinary Trolls to battle themselves...which wasn't exactly easy. The purple dragon had lifted a single Troll into the air with an 'uppercut' with his horns and tackled him with a horn dive...only to be tackled himself after the Horseman's skeletal mount charged into him! Leon also had a difficult time with his opponents: he had fired three Electrical Arcs to entrap and paralyze the Horseman he had been fighting in the air while battling the three Trolls at the same time, while taking rather painful blows from their cleavers or spiked shields.

After a short heated battle and taken a few painful blows, the two friends had managed to defeat their enemies. Spyro had defeated his targets by bombarding them with four-five fireballs and bathing them in searing hot flames from his maw while Leon had unleashed a powerful current of electricity that electrocuted his, as their armor and half exposed corpses were soaking wet from the snow...which was practically frozen water! Fortunately for them, there had been three clusters of Spirit Gems they had approached and shattered, to heal their injuries and replenish their stamina.

But when the two young dragons crossed through the opposite end of the eastern gate...to their complete surprise and shock, the only obstacle standing in their way to reaching the fortress; were three remaining Ogres/Wraiths and a single Electrical cannon on top of a tower!

"These must be what's left of the Trolls and Ogres." Leon stated as the three remaining armor covered undead warriors were all that's left of their kind patrolling the islet.

"We'll need to wrap this fight up in one shot." Spyro stated in agreement, knowing he'd have to use the Fire Fury to both soften and defeat the Ogres/Wraiths at the same time with his partner's help.

The lime green dragon had stayed back as he knew what his friend had planned to use so they could defeat the Ogres swiftly: the Fire Fury. The moment the young purple dragon had charged in to face all three Ogres 'alone'...he had closed eyes and levitated off the ground, summoning the massive vortex of flames surrounding underneath him and flexed his wings wide open! The Ogres had cried out in pain as the intense flames from the Fury attack had seared their heavily armor covered bodies, but were still standing! After seeing the Ogres hadn't lost their armor yet, both young dragons knew it was time for close quarters combat and thanks to the flames from the Fire Fury engulfing his front paws, it hadn't taken Spyro and Leon long to finish off the Ogres/Wraiths with their melee attacks.

Once the third and final Ogre/Wraith had been defeated, that was when the two young dragons had witnessed something: an Ape Commander had stepped through a hole in the Eastern wall, pointed his sledgehammer towards the Ogre's Electric Cannon and fired a concentrated energy beam of ice magic at its wooden structure! After a whole minute passed, the Commander had lowered his weapon and walked away as the cannon exploded and the tower itself collapsed!

"Well...how nice of that Commander to take care of the tower and cannon for us." Leon stated with sarcasm in his voice, knowing that the huge Ape and his moronic troops simply wanted to kill him and Spyro themselves.

"How about we 'thank' him for saving us the trouble?" The purple dragon asked while emphasizing the word 'thank', as he really meant to take care of the Apes themselves and have some fun along the way.

"I'm with you buddy." The lime green dragon stated, showing he was ready to face the Apes in order for them to reach the fortress, which wasn't that far from their current location.

As the wooden blockades had been destroyed from the Fire Fury, the two young dragons had passed on through and approached the two Spirit Gems that were right behind the tower before the Ape Commander destroyed it. After replenishing their stamina/energy from the crystals, the two friends had entered the hole in the wall and followed the foot prints made by the Commander down the built in corridor inside the wall. After stepping outside of the corridor, Spyro and Leon had entered a clearing that was outside the ruin remains of a building.

The moment the two young dragons had stepped in the center of the clearing, that was when the Commander they were following had stepped through the doorway. He had summoned a magical ice barrier to prevent them from advancing further and retreated, before sending an Ape Leader to deal with them!

"Kill those dragon whelps! We must not let them reach the fortress!" The Commander stated, ordering the medium and smaller sized Apes to prevent the purple and lime green dragons from advancing further!

"We'll deal with them sir! They won't make it through the barracks!" The Leader answered back, assuring his Commander that Spyro and Leon wouldn't get past them before charging forward with the soldiers right behind him.

Unfortunately for the Apes...they would soon learn it would be the other way around for them! Right after the Leader had exited the doorway and tossed sticks of dynamite towards the two young dragons: Spyro had instinctively swatted the explosives out of the barrier blocking his and Leon's way. While his friend was dealing with the Leader, the lime green dragon had dealt with two Ape soldiers that had leaped over the barrier: paralyzing the two clueless primates with his Electric Stream breath and landing a number of blows with his claws and horns! It didn't take the purple dragon long to defeat the Leader; the moment the idiot monkey had stopped running around the barrier to light and toss another stick of dynamite...he had fired two fireballs from his maw, which exploded after hitting the medium sized Ape!

The Leader had made one final screech like scream as the fireballs cooked/burned his Eskimo clothing and flesh...and the dynamite in his paw exploded as well! After seeing the Leader defeated and killed by the purple dragon, four more Ape soldiers had charged in and leaped over the barrier, joining in the brawl! Spyro and Leon smiled towards each other, as the Apes were making things far too easy for them. The two friends had made swift of the soldiers, setting them ablaze or paralyzing them with their fire and electric breathes and finishing them off with powerful blows with their claws, horns and tails.

After seeing his lackeys defeated, the Commander gave annoyed growl before sprinting out of the doorway and passing through the ice magic barrier to face the two young dragons himself, personally!

"You two runts are lucky, I'll give you both that. But this is the of the line...you two annoying pests will never reach the fortress and free that non-stop babbling Guardian!" The giant sized primate growled, vowing that Spyro and Leon wouldn't get pass him and reach the fortress to rescue Volteer!

"We defeated your men and the rest of your kind patrolling the islet, you won't be any different." The purple dragon answered, while getting into his fighting stance with his friend and partner right beside him.

The two young dragons had unleashed a powerful stream of electricity towards the Commander and he roared out in pain from the combined electrical current! After the giant Ape had slumped his arms down, acting like he lost consciousness Leon and Spyro had charged in to finish him off...but had actually walked into a trap. The moment the two young dragons had approached him, the Commander had counter attacked: landing a powerful forward smack across Spyro's face, sending him flying backwards and a powerful kick to Leon's underbelly, sending him skidding next to the purple dragon! Before they could even react and counter themselves, the Commander had slammed his sledgehammer down hard, creating a magical shock wave that struck both young dragons and sent colliding into the barrier and cried out in pain from touching it! The barrier itself had gave off a powerful and harmful frigid shock that could harm dragons.

"Ugh, this guy is stronger than he looks." Leon stated as his felt sore from the powerful kick the Commander landed to his stomach.

"Let's try attacking him separately." Spyro stated, as they had defeated previous Commander's and other large sized enemies by tag teaming up against them with the lime green dragon nodding in agreement.

After recovering from the powerful blows from the large Ape, whom arrogantly laughed at how easily he was besting the two young dragons...only to shriek out in pain as the purple dragon had launched a fire ball directly at his face! The Commander had groaned with burns to his face and slowly picked himself up...only to cry out in surprise after four Electrical Arcs that Leon fired had levitated and paralyzed him in an electrical cage! The lime green dragon had followed up his assault by leaping into the air and landing a powerful left claw swipe across the Ape's face, added by right claw swipe and ended with a powerful downward slam with his tail to the top of the Commander's head!

Spyro had ended the battle by launching two more fireballs, but waited for Leon to get out of the way, so he wouldn't get caught in the blast radius. As the Commander had landed onto the snow covered soil with a loud thud and his lifeless body had burnt covered in fire, the magical ice barrier had immediately faded away. While both the purple and lime green dragons were hurt from the heated battle against the Apes, Spyro and Leon weren't that exhausted or injured, so they left the Spirit Gems that were in the center of the clearing alone.

The two friends had proceeded through the doorway, entering the barracks and spotted a single cooking pot over a camp fire, boiling water that the Apes must've used to cook whatever food they had on them or found on the islet. After smashing through a barricade and broken wooden door with their horns, Spyro and Leon had entered the first barrack and glanced upward to see an Ape Leader, leaping up in down on a wooden balcony after seeing them step through the threshold!

"Wha? How did you two runts get in here?!" The Leader asked before three Ape soldiers had heard the door being shattered and gotten into fighting stances to battle the two young dragons!

"The front door was open." Spyro answered sarcastically with his friend chuckling at his response and seeing the Apes snarling, as they didn't find his answer funny.

"A comedian, huh? Let's see you laugh after this!" The medium sized monkey sneered, as he reached behind his back and pulled out a stick of dynamite!

Before the Leader could even light it...the purple dragon had launched a fireball from his maw and the Ape cried out as the impact of the fireball had ignited the dynamite and exploded in his paws! Fortunately for the Leader, he died a rather swift death...his friends however, weren't so lucky. After the Leader had been dealt with, the three smaller Apes had charged and tackled the two dragons! Two of the Apes had angrily raked their claws across Spyro's and Leon's faces, which caused them to cry out in pain, as the sharp claws had dug deep into their scales and they glared angrily at the small sized primates. The purple and lime green dragons had unleashed a powerful current of electricity from their maws, which shocked and paralyzed the three dimwitted Apes! They had jerked their heads to the left, tossing the Apes across the air and sending them crashing into wooden tables, shattering into many pieces!

The Apes had groaned in pain, as the combined electrical current from the two young dragons had paralyzed their bodies and being tossed onto the wooden tables was even more painful. An all too familiar whistling sound could be heard overhead as a Dreadwing had dropped a barrel into the barracks, which exploded and released three soldiers itching for some action! The two friends had also spotted a second Leader, cackling as he lit a stick of dynamite and tossed it from its perch on the balcony! Knowing their only option to pass through the barracks was by facing the Apes, Spyro and Leon charged in to face the agitating and annoying primates.

The battle against the Apes had been rather brutal, as the purple and lime green dragons had landed a number of blows with their claws, horns and tails while the Apes retaliated by swiping at them with their claws or pouncing on top of them and biting their sharp teeth down into their scales. Five of the six Apes had laid scattered across over the snow while Spyro had dealt with the 6th and final primate: bathing him in flames with his fire breath, lifted him into the air with a powerful upward blow with his horns and charging into him an aerial horn dive! The Ape had smashed into the wooden door, flying through and skidding across the frigid frozen soil with fragmented wood surrounding him!

"The Apes are throwing everything they have at us to make sure we don't reach the fortress." Leon stated after he and Spyro had approached a small chamber housing a cluster of Spirit Gems and replenished their stamina after shattering the crystals.

"Which means and shows we're real close. The fortress must be beyond these barracks." The purple dragon stated in agreement, acknowledging how the Apes were using all their resources and troops to stop them from accomplishing their goal.

Navigating the barracks was more challenging than both Spyro and Leon had previously thought, as the halls and remaining two sets of barracks were crawling/housing small groups of Apes that were itching for some battle! Clearing each chamber had been difficult, as the soldiers had ganged up and evaded their close quarter attacks by leaping all over the place and attempting to avoid the sticks of dynamite that were tossed towards them by the Leader/Commander. But the overwhelming odds didn't seem to discourage either young dragon, as their teamwork and determination of reaching the fortress to rescue Volteer gave them the strength to keep fighting. After a heated battle that cleared out the 2nd barrack, the two friends had navigated the hallways and reached the third, which was housing four Ape Leaders.

The purple and lime green dragons had fought two Leaders themselves separately, which was a wise move since...the fight wouldn't last long. Spyro had fired two separate fireballs from his mouth, which caused the two medium sized Apes to shriek in pain as their Eskimo clothing and flesh/fur blazing in fire! He had decided to end their suffering by dousing them in a short burst of flames, which caused their shrieking to cease. Leon had trapped the two Leaders he was battling in two separate Electrical Arcs, levitating them in mid-air and electrocuted them with his electric breath! After seeing the Apes couldn't handle anymore, the lime green dragon had ceased his attack and witnessed the paralyzed Apes land in a sharp 'thud', as they arm and leg muscles twitched once or twice.

The two young dragons had simply passed through the last and final chamber, smashed the wooden that blocked their way and smiled at the site before their eyes as they exited the barracks...a secondary stone bridge that led directly to their main destination: the fortress!

"There it is Leon!" Spyro stated while chuckling at the sight of the towering ancient structure that was beyond the bridge!

"We're half way there buddy. Half way there." His friend and partner stated in a warm smile, glad that he and the purple dragon were moments away of reaching the fortress and rescuing Volteer!

But the moment they had approached the bridge and started walk across...Leon had noticed something off about the bridge and his eye's widened in shock as realized what!

"Spyro...wait! Don't step on the bridge!" The lime green dragon cried in alarm and that caught his friend's attention just in time...as the cracked and fractured stones building the bridge started to crumble and break away!

"Phew...thanks for the heads up Leon." The purple dragon stated as he thanked his friend for warning him before he attempted to cross over to the other side, as he would've surely plummeted to his death.

"Anytime, I know you'd do the same for me." Leon answered, knowing his friend would've done the same, to warn him before they tried crossing over a bridge that clearly wasn't save to cross.

Fortunately for them, the bridge hadn't been completely destroyed, as small sturdy portions of rock were still standing. The two friends had taken turns gliding across the wide and deep chasm, landing and leaping from the small bridge fragments until reaching the opposite end, where the fortress awaited them. But before they could approach the structure...the two young dragons witnessed something in the cloudy snowy sky which almost made their hearts stop. What did they see up in the sky above them? A small flock of four Dreadwings, each carrying a single barrel in their clawed toes as they swooped down!

"Leon...run." Spyro stated as he and his friend looked at each other shocked, as they knew what it was the over sized bats were about to do!

"Here we go again..." The lime green dragon groaned, as he and the purple had broke into a fast run as the Dreadwings were about to carry out a bombing run!

The two young dragons had ran as far as their legs could carry them, as the four Dreadwings had released their grips of the barrels! Both Spyro and Leon had managed to avoid being hit by the highly explosive barrels...barely, as they still felt the intense heat being released after making contact with the solid frozen soil. Fortunately for them, the Dreadwings missed their mark, as they had approached a huge camp the Apes had set up and used to plan their stronghold of the island and more importantly: reached the outside of the fortress!

But before they could even approach the ancient building, a small group of Apes; three soldiers, one Leader and Commander had been snoozing at the destroyed remains of the first bridge, the same one that the primates had blown up when they first arrived on the island had woken up after they sensed their presence!

"Wha, what?! How did those two dragon whelps make it to this side of the island?!" The Leader cried out in surprise after seeing the young purple and lime green dragons standing right before him and his fellow Apes!

"Who cares! They are never getting inside to free the Electric Guardian!" The Commander growled out, not really carrying or interested in learning how they made it this far and wanted to savor killing them, before signaling for his troops to charge in!

To make matters worse...a Dreadwing that had been napping on the opposite side of the destroyed bridge had been woken up after hearing all the yelling and flown over to join in the fray, showing it was ready for battle as well. But unfortunately for the Apes...they would soon learn and realize the hard way, they were in over their heads as they charged in to battle the two young dragons.

"Should've stayed asleep boys." Spyro stated with a smug smile on his face, followed by Leon as they knew this wasn't going to take long...especially since they had their secret weapon.

The lime green dragon had stepped back, giving his friend the necessary space he'd need to perform the Fire Fury and thanks to all the wide space they had...the purple dragon wouldn't have to worry about his friend and partner being caught in the blast radius. Spyro had levitated off the snow covered soil and performed the Fire Fury once again, summoning a small vortex of fire that surrounded underneath him and exploded after his wings expanded! The second the Apes had sprinted to attack him with their claws and bladed weapon and the Dreadwing had landed right near him, the primates and overgrown bat had shrieked/cried out in pain and shock as the flames had engulfed them!

As the flames had slowly started to die out, both the Dreadwing and Commander were still standing much to Spyro's and Leon's surprise. They had soon realized how the overgrown bat had survived the full power of the Fury attack...it had shielded itself with its wings! The Commander himself, stared wide-eyed after seeing his troops incinerated by the fiery vortex and realized that he and his remaining forces had no chance against the purple dragon and his friend. The moment the Dreadwing had felt the flames burning its fur covered body dying out, it immediately retaliated: launching a powerful supersonic scream directly towards the purple dragon!

Spyro had cried out in pain as the powerful scream had sent him rolling backwards and Leon stared shocked at how fast the bat was on land, as it swiftly walked on its forearms/wings and hind legs and landed a powerful swipe across Spyro's face with its right paw! The young purple dragon groaned as he felt the Deadwing's razor sharp claws slash away at his face, leaving a three bloody claw mark on his left cheek. Before the bat could land another blow, that was when Leon had intervened, releasing a powerful current of electricity from his maw! The Dreadwing had gave a loud screech of pain, as the electricity was striking at the still visible burn marks over its body and paralyzing its nerve endings! The lime green dragon decided to put an end to the bat's suffering and after landing an 'uppercut' with his horns, both he and Spyro were surprised to see and learn that they could lift the Dreadwings, just like the Ape Commanders! After recovering from the initial shock, Leon had carried out what he had planned...tackling the overgrown paralyzed bat with his horn dive and sending it falling to its death, as it skidded and slipped off the high ledge they were on!

"Spyro, you okay?" The lime green dragon asked, concerned for the wounds he just took after being blind sided by the Dreadwing and learning how strong it was.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay Leon. Thanks." His friend answered after shaking off the ear piercing shriek that came from the ugly looking and overgrown flying rodent.

"Now we know how tough those Dreadwings really are." Leon stated, as he and his partner now learned how strong most of the Dark Master's troops and local wildlife were, as not even a powerful technique like the Fire Fury was enough to defeat a strong opponent like an Ogre/Wraith or Dreadwing.

"Let's deal with that Commander and then find a way inside the fortress." Spyro stated while nodding in agreement with the lime green dragon, while bringing his left paw up to his cheek and wiped away a small amount of blood he felt was dropping down the left side of his face.

Dealing with the Commander wasn't exactly that difficult for the two friends, as the giant sized Ape had backed away after seeing how easily the two young dragons had defeated his troops and the Dreadwing. Leon had fired two Electrical Arcs towards the cowering Commander, whom became helplessly trapped in mid-air by the electric cages...and was tackled off the remains of the bridge by a powerful tackle from Spyro's horn dive! The Commander could only shout out in horror as he had plummeted from the high ledge, with both young dragons looking away as they could only imagine how his corpse would look afterwards from a fall like that.

After the Commander had been defeated and all their enemies defeated. Spyro and Leon had approached the front entrance to the ancient fortress. The young purple dragon had attempted to break the locked wooden door down with his horns, but it proved futile as the door wouldn't budge after two powerful strikes.

"Um, Spyro. I don't think we'll get anywhere by smashing the front door, especially since its sealed shut." Leon slowly stated, while pointing out to his friend that they were wasting time trying to break down the fortress front door.

"You're right. We'll need to find another inside." His friend answered while groaning softly, as he had just learned and realized himself that his approach wasn't working and nodded off the aching pain he felt to his head from striking at the door two pointless times.

"I think we already found it." The lime green dragon stated, while gesturing to a nearby cave with hand dug tunnel the Apes must've made to reach the inside of the fortress!

"Hey Spyro, check this out." Leon stated as they approached the entrance to the cave, but he stopped them as a playful idea popped in his head.

"Echo-o-o-o-o-o-o." The lime green dragon said into the tunnel, which echoed out and the two friends smiled as they found it rather amusing and proceeded to enter the cave.

"Aright, alright. My turn." Spyro stated as it was his turn to send an echo through out the tunnel.

"Hello-o-o-o-o-o." The purple dragon said as both he and Leon smiled as they listened to his echo travel ahead of them as they continued navigating the frigid and dimly lit tunnel, until they spotted a light up ahead.

But what was awaiting for them ahead of the tunnel...quickly caused their smiles to fade away as the tunnel lead to a small icy cavern.

"Hello." An Ape soldier sarcastically, as six more had playfully and excitedly leaped up and down as they didn't expect to fight any intruders, especially surviving dragons that had attempted to rescue their prisoner.

"Looks like these brainless Apes are last ones on the islet." Spyro stated as he and Leon looked at each other, knowing they'd have to defeat the remaining seven Apes guarding Volteer, making sure he didn't escape from the island.

"Let's do this Spyro." Leon stated, showing he was ready to take on the last remaining primates and the purple dragon smiled, as he was ready as well like his friend and partner.

The two friends had leaped down from the ledge they had stepped on and charged two of the idiotic primates, sending them knocking into two of their fellow troops! The seven Apes had growled angrily and charged in to tear the purple and lime green dragons apart with their bare claws! But in fact, the Apes had actually dug their own graves: Spyro and Leon had flamed/shocked the primates and struck them with their horns and claws while the Apes were running around on fire or break dancing in static electricity.

After the last of the Apes had been defeated, the two young dragons had spotted a tunnel filled with Spirit Gems and from all the non-stop fighting to reach the fortress...they needed them. Spyro and Leon had replenished their stamina and healed up all the wounds they had taken from battling the Trolls, Ogres/Wraiths and Apes. The lime green dragon couldn't help but smile after seeing the healing powers of the Gems, especially as the claw marks the Dreadwing left on Spyro's cheek and saw the scars instantly heal and fade away.

They had continued walking down the tunnel until they came at the end, which led right in a huge chamber which housed a huge ice crafted throne with a towering undead warrior sitting on the throne. The two notable feature about this undead creature that separated it from the rest of its kind were that it wore a cape and crown over his head, suggesting it might've been the ruler of frozen island. But laying on the ice near the throne was a huge yellow dragon with a lightning bolt pattern trailing down his neck all the way to his back, horns that were similar to Ignitus's but were violet purple, along with spikes reaching down his back and claws at the end of his forelegs and hind legs.

"That's got to be him, Volteer." Leon stated while clearly seeing that the unconscious dragon was indeed the Guardian they had been sent to rescue.

"But something's not right. Why would the Apes leave him in this chamber without leaving a guard?" Spyro asked, as he could tell right away that something was off about the chamber they had just entered.

"Say...I think you're right Spyro. We're probably missing some..." The lime green dragon stated slowly, showing he agreed with his friend but stopped in mid-sentence as he and the purple dragon saw something truly hard to believe.

The giant undead warrior king sitting on the throne...had slowly moved, showing it wasn't really dead, but simply sleeping as its eyes opened and emitted an eerie yellow glow!

"Uh...Leon..." Spyro stated weakly, not believing his eyes as the towering undead had picked itself up from its throne, along with a shield crafted from ice attached to its left arm!

"There's no way our luck is **_that_** bad..." His friend muttered weakly, as his eyes pupils shriveled after seeing the ruler of Dante's Freezer and Trolls waking up from its slumber!

"Oh, hell no!" The purple and lime green dragons shouted at the same time as the Ice King had leaped off from the frozen pillar where's it throne and more importantly Volteer were!

"Looks like we have to defeat this thing first if we want to leave with Volteer!" Spyro stated as the giant Undead king had held out its right hand and emitted a breath of frigid air that formed into a jagged sword of hardened ice!

"Yeah, no kidding!" Leon stated as he had came to the same conclusion as his friend, as the Ice King was armed and ready for combat!

"Leon, let's try our tag team strategy against this thing! Try to paralyze him with your electric breath and Electrical Arcs and I'll try to hit him with my fireballs!" The purple dragon stated, while explaining their attack plan to his partner before taking on the enormous Troll!

"You got it buddy!" The lime green dragon answered, showing he had agreed to that plan and would have his back for this fight!

As the Ice King had slowly but steadily stomped forward, Leon had unleashed a powerful stream of electricity from his mouth towards the giant, only for the Ice King to block his electric breath attack with his shield! While the Ice King focusing on his friend, Spyro had circled around the giant undead warrior and was lined up perfectly behind him. He had launched three fireballs from his maw, which exploded on impact while hitting the giant Troll unprotected back! The Ice King had roared out in pain, while stumbling forwards and cried out even more, as Leon had released a second electrical current which landed a direct hit as it collapsed onto its knees!

The Ice King had snarled annoyed, as it couldn't believe that it was being beaten by two young dragon that were mere children! The giant Troll had gave out a loud roar that echoed out and shook the cavern chamber! To Spyro and Leon's surprise, icicles had magically appeared above the Ice King's head and after signaling his right arm forward...the icicles had shot forward towards the lime green dragon! Leon had barely managed to evade the insanely sharp icicles, as two of them had grazed his front left leg and rear right leg!

"Leon, you okay?" Spyro cried out concerned, as he could see blood slowly dripping out from the cuts on his friend's legs!

"I'll be alright Spyro! Just focus on the fight!" His friend cried out, while softly wincing from the jagged ends of the icicles that had cut into his legs and shivering from the freezing ice in the cavern chamber!

The purple dragon had fired three more fireballs from his maw, which exploded on impact after hitting the Ice King! The giant had collapsed on both its hands after the fireballs had landed and injured him further! The Ice King had growled as it slowly turned to face the young purple dragon and flinched after seeing its yellow eyes gave a spooky glow. The giant Troll had slowly stood up, despite the burns engulfing it had slowly died, while its ice sword and shield had melted away from the intense flames from the fire. The Ice King had created a poleaxe using its icy breath and slowly approached the purple dragon, staggering as the damages from the burns had slowly took their toll on the ancient Troll king.

Seeing that the giant had an obvious weakness to fire, Spyro had unleashed an erupting burst of fire from his mouth! The Ice King had cried out in pain, as the strong flames had engulfed it once again! The towering undead warrior had growled in pain, as the flames had passed through its damaged armor and exposed rib cage...but still remained strong and approached the young dragon, which surprised Spyro as the Ice King had continued walking right towards him! The Ice King had proceeded to raise his pole axe, attempted to land a low sweep which the young purple dragon had easily evaded by jumping over...but failed to dodge a mid-air swing after the giant had slammed his weapon against his right side! Spyro had cried out, before being sent crashing into an ice solid stalagmite and glanced to see a deep cut to his right side from the Ice King's jagged icy weapon!

The giant had gave off a deep and hollow sound, which appeared to be laughter, showing it was enjoying both the battle and pain the two young dragons were in from its deadly and powerful attacks. However the Ice King's laughter hadn't lasted long, as it was struck by a powerful jolt of electricity! The giant Troll had glanced behind it and saw that Leon had recovered from his injuries and came to the purple dragon's aide!

"Spyro! You okay buddy?" The lime green dragon called out, worried for his friend after seeing the blows the Ice King had landed with its pole axe!

"I'll be alright Leon!" The purple dragon answered back, but not before launching two more fireballs and the Ice King had cried out in pain, as their combined powers were getting the best of it!

The giant undead warrior king had collapsed onto its hands and knees, showing it was losing strength to keep battling the two young dragons and both Spyro and Leon had ceased their combined assault, thinking the Ice King had enough. But sadly...the giant had simply refused to give up, as it slowly attempted to get back up on its feet and creating a replacement sword to continue battling.

"Spyro, I know you probably don't want to do this but..." Leon stated softly as he and his friend looked at each other sadly, knowing they had already won the battle, but the Ice King simply refused to give up.

"...It's okay Leon. It's the only way to end this battle." The purple dragon answered, showing he didn't want to do it either...but the Ice King simply left them no other options.

Spyro had closed his eyes and levitated off the ice frozen arena, as he was about to use the Fire Fury to end their battle against the Ice King. He had summoned a fiery vortex that surrounded him which expanded and exploded after flexing his wings wide open! The Ice King had gave one last war cry as the powerful eruption of fire had struck it dead on! The powerful and intense flames had completely engulfed its weakened body and the giant undead king...had collapsed flat face with its completely lifeless corpse roasting with small flames still sizzling.

As soon as the battle was over, the two friends were surprised as Volteer had finally regained consciousness and glided over to them, to make sure they were both alright from battling the Ice King.

"By Jove, are you boys alright?" The Electric Guardian asked, concerned for the wounds they had sustained while battling the giant Troll and could see blood slowly dripping from the cuts/scars Leon's front and rear legs and Spyro's side.

"We'll be alright. Nothing a few Spirits Gems can't fix." Leon answered as he and Spyro smiled, appreciating the concern Volteer was showing from the injuries they had taken from facing the Ice King.

"I must say the way you both thoroughly planned your battle strategy to defeat that monstrous creature was rather obvious, but absolutely well coordinated. Along with the fact two young dragons your ages had defeated that thing! Thank you both...uh...er...ah..." The Electric Guardian stated after acknowledging they would be alright...before immediately talking insanely fast while thanking them both for rescuing him, before realizing he didn't even know their names.

"My name is Spyro and this is my friend, Leon." The purple dragon answered after he and the lime green dragon were surprised by how incredibly fast the Guardian they had just rescued spoke and seeing how he struggled to thank them.

"By the ancestors...it's you. The purple dragon the prophecies foretold! It is an absolute honor to meet you Spyro." Volteer stated as he realized who the young purple dragon was and bowed his head in gratitude and excitement after seeing him with his own two eyes!

"Many others had considered the prophecies as old folklore, myths and nonsense. But others believed otherwise..." He continued with his genetic habit of talking insanely fast, especially with highly educational vocabulary that the two young dragons could barely understand!

 _'It's a small wonder the Apes wanted to shut him up...'_ Leon mentally said to himself, as he and Spyro nervously glanced and shrugged at each other, showing they had no idea how they'd get Volteer to stop talking so they could leave the freezing chamber and island.

"So much time has passed and so many things have been learned..." Volteer began, starting to talk about how long and the things he had learned while being held prisoner on the islet before Leon had cut him off.

"Um, excuse us Volteer?" The lime green dragon asked softly, while Spyro had a depressed look on his face as they both had listened to the Electric Guardian talking non-stop.

"Wha...what? What is it?" The Electric Guardian asked as he had finally noticed the looks that both young dragon's had on their faces, showing they really wanted to leave both the icy cavern and island before Cynder came back.

"Sir, don't you think we should get going?" Leon asked, showing how he and Spyro wanted to leave and head on back to the Temple.

"Oh, well of course, but where to?" Volteer asked, as he had no idea to where both the young dragons had planned to take him.

"Well back to the Temple." Spyro answered honestly and revealing that the Temple was once again their home, which surprised the Electric Guardian!

"An old friend of yours is waiting to see you after all these years." Leon added, while hinting that Ignitus was waiting for all three of them to return to the Temple.

"Ignitus?" Volteer cried out in surprise, after hearing that his friend and fellow Guardian was still alive after so many years after the black dragoness had captured him, Cyril and Terrador!

"Yes, Ignitus." The lime green dragon answered...and it simply caused the Electric Guardian to become overjoyed and started talking even more!

"Oh, yes! So much to tell him, so many hypothesis to pose and theories to share! I believe that..." Volteer cried out, excited about the idea of seeing his old friend and brother is arms again...while Spyro and Leon simply rolled their eyes before leading the way out with the Electric Guardian right behind them.

 **A/N: I would like to deeply apologize to my reviewers for the insanely long wait. I'm so sorry that its been close to over a year since I updated this fanfic. I've just been insanely busy with my job at the hospital and spending quality time with my friends and parents. I've also been busy with working on my Sly Cooper, Pokemon and Walking Dead fanfics. The next two chapters will be posted soon after this one. Please be sure to read and review.**

 **Also, if some reviewers think the new chapter is too long and want me to make the Ice King boss battle a seperate chapter, I can do that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the Dragon or any of its characters, except for my OC**

 **A/N: Hello everyone here is the 11th chapter where Volteer tells Ignitus what Cynder had done to him when he was held captive and trains both Spyro and Leon in the art of Electricity.**

The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning

Chapter 11

After Spyro and Leon had returned to the Temple with Volteer, saying he had been 'over excited' and 'thrilled' to seeing Ignitus since his capture was a complete understatement. Before the Electric Guardian could get started with his non-stop motormouth again...he thankfully never got the chance.

"Yes, yes Volteer it is good to see you still alive after so many as well. But we don't have the time for sentiment." The Fire Guardian stated, showing he was relieved to see his friend and fellow Guardian alive after so many years of being imprisoned and in hiding, but reminded the Electric Guardian that now wasn't the time to put everyone to sleep with his fast talking and highly educated vocabulary.

"Back to Cynder. She was doing what to you?" Ignitus asked, as he needed to know exactly what the Dark Master's feared general had done to his friend after capturing and leaving him unconscious in the Ice King's chamber.

"It's rather difficult to be absolutely sure Ignitus, but it seems she had been using me as some sort of suspended organic power source." Volteer answered while using highly educational vocabulary which Ignitus, Spyro and Leon somewhat understood.

"Did you understand what he just said Spyro?" Leon asked while whispering softly, showing he was becoming somewhat annoyed with the Electric Guardian's habit of speaking in highly educational terms.

"I'm pretty sure what Volteer just said was...that Cynder had been using him as a living battery." The purple dragon answered, as he could somehow understand what the elderly yellow Guardian was saying.

"Not only that, she also left with a yellow glowing orb...and I believe I had somehow powered it." The Electric Guardian added, revealing that the black dragon had left both the Ice King's chamber and island with a mysterious crystal in her possession that he was used to energize.

"Does this mean anything to you, Ignitus?" Volteer asked, wondering if the mysterious crystal that Cynder had in her possession meant anything to his friend and fellow Guardian.

"Perhaps...perhaps. What I do know is that we need to rescue the other Guardians...before Cynder can power any more of those orbs." The Fire Guardian muttered softly, as if saying that the orb that Volteer spoke of did mean something and that they needed to rescue Cyril and Terrador before Cynder could energize any more of the mysterious crystals.

"I agree Ignitus, but first I'd like to impart some rather useful knowledge to both Spyro and Leon in the training room. During the flight back from that unpleasant and frigid islet, both young dragons had informed me how he had unlocked the dormant powers of Electricity inside him during their trek to rescue me. I believe with a few rather short lessons, both these young dragons will no doubtingly master the power of Electricity with absolute ease." Volteer stated, agreeing with Ignitus that rescuing their fellow Guardians was their top priority and offered to mentor both Spyro and Leon to master their Electric powers, especially since the two young dragons hadn't fully mastered Electric powers quiet yet.

"Did you understand what he said this time Leon?" The purple dragon whispered softly, wondering if his friend had understood what the Electric Guardian said this time.

"Yeah, I understood him crystal clear." The lime green dragon answered back softly, showing he understood how Volteer wanted to train them to help master their Electric breath and abilities so they could grow even stronger to stand up to even more powerful foes and creatures.

"I think that would be a rather excellent idea Volteer. After you have finished training Spyro and Leon, we will call it a day." Ignitus stated, showing he agreed with his fellow Guardians instincts in training both the purple and lime green dragons to mastering their Electric elemental powers and having them take a well deserved rest from all the non-stop battling on Dante's Freezer.

"But what about rescuing the other two Guardians, Ignitus?" Spyro asked, as he and Leon were surprised that the Fire Guardian had decided to have them rest up after their training session with Volteer.

"Spyro...do you and Leon remember the state I was in after I had battled that small squad of Apes before we reclaimed the Temple?" The elderly red dragon asked, while using the battle against the Apes as a perfect example to why he decided to have them rest instead of sending the two young dragons out to another island right away.

"Yes...we remember it well." The purple and lime green dragons answered simultaneously, as the memory of witnessing the Fire Guardian confronting that small squad of Apes was still fresh in their heads...along with how exhausted he had became after conjuring up the energy and power required to use the Fire Fury attack himself.

"As both you boys have no doubtingly guessed and experienced firsthand yourselves...there are limits to all dragons, despite their age and how powerful they are. The Elemental Fury attacks also take a serious toll on one's body, especially is used repeatedly without letting their body fully recover once performed." Ignitus continued explaining, as he could tell right away from the battle scars both Spyro and Leon had obtained while battling Cynder's mercenary Ape forces and other grotesque creatures they encountered on Dante's Freezer, including the Ice King.

"Also, I can see that both you and Leon are awfully exhausted from all the fighting you both went through in order to rescue Volteer." He concluded, as he could also image the amount of energy both the young purple and lime green dragons had used to fight the massive waves of enemies on the frozen islet.

"Spyro, Ignitus is right. All that fighting on Dante's Freezer really wore me." Leon stated, showing he agreed with Ignitus's judgment in having them rest after they finished their training session with Volteer.

"Alright. I can do with a rest myself." The purple dragon stated, although a little reluctant about taking a break while the two Guardians were being drained to power the crystals Cynder had in her possession.

Volteer had walked into the training room, with Spyro and Leon right behind him. The moment they had entered, the huge dragon statue in the center of the room had once again sunk into the floor.

"Electricity, the spark of life! Pay close attention and both you boys will unlock its secrets." Volteer exclaimed excitedly, as the statue sunk into the floor in order to give them the necessary room they'd need.

"For our first session, we will be focusing on the Electric Stream ability. You both seem to have the hang of it and let's put it to a rather simple test: stun the dummies and then toss them into the targets to shatter them. Spyro , you will go first and Leon, you will go second." The Electric Guardian stated, revealing they would be mastering the Electric Stream ability first and giving the two young dragons a rather easy test.

The two friends nodded, showing they understood what they needed to do and had no problem in how they were supposed to take turns. Spyro had went up first and stepped forward, when four Ape dummies and four targets magically appeared. He followed Volteer's instructions perfectly, paralyzing the dummies with his Electric Stream breath and tossing them into the targets. After shattering all four targets, Leon had taken his turn and passed the first session with flying colors same as his friend.

"Well done Spyro and you too Leon! Now for the second test, you will both have to chase after 6 dummies and defeat them with nothing but your Electric Stream breath." Volteer stated while congratulating both young dragons for passing the first session, while giving them a more challenging test.

"Understood Volteer. Ignitus gave me a similar test when he tutoring me to master the element of fire." Spyro stated, showing he was familiar with this test, as Ignitus had given it to him when he was mastering his powers of fire.

After stepping back into the ring, three dummies had appeared and instantly sprinted all over the training room. The purple dragon had gave chase while unleashing the paralyzing electrical currents from his maw, but growled in annoyance...as they targets were more quicker and trickier than the last ones. But fortunately, Spyro was able to outsmart the dummies...as he gave chase and the moment two dummies had crossed paths, he released a powerful jolt of electricity that shocked both dummies.

 _'Two down, four more to go.'_ The young purple dragon mentally said to himself, as the third target sprinted right past him!

After taking down the third dummy, the last three appeared and started sprinting around the training room. Thanks to carefully watching the dummies movements, Spyro had electrocuted the last three targets and proceeded to watch alongside Volteer as Leon took his turn. The lime green dragon had encountered the same problem his friend did, as the dummies scampering all over the room made it impossible to hit them with the Electric Stream breath! But thanks to watching how Spyro took down his targets, Leon had managed to defeat all six targets as well.

"I must say that I am impressed! Both you young dragons are exceptionally well." Volteer exclaimed, as he was pleased at seeing how quickly both Spyro and Leon passed his two previous challenges.

"Now for a more challenging technique...the Electric Arc, which is a rather splendid ability to both entrap enemies and suspend them in mid-air." The Electric Guardian stated, as he felt that both young dragons were ready to learn and perfect the Electric Arc technique.

"For the 3rd test, fire an Electric Arc at the dummy and pummel it with a number of aerial combat moves." He added, while instructing both Leon and Spyro on how they were supposed to pass his 3rd challenge.

"But Volteer...how am I supposed to perform the Electric Arc ability?" Spyro asked, as he hadn't unlocked or used that ability during his and Leon's trek on Dante's Freezer.

"It is rather very simple Spyro. Launching an Electric Arc is the exact same as using the Electric Stream breath, you just have to concentrate and focus your mind. Simply concentrate the Electricity inside you and focus it in a ball of electric ball and launch it." Volteer and Leon answered at the same time, especially since the young Electric dragon had mastered both abilities all on his own.

"Alright...I'll give it my best." The young purple dragon answered a little nervously, as he was afraid he'd fail the 4th session and reentered the ring, as another dummy had appeared.

Spyro had closed his eyes and concentrated, like both Volteer and Leon advised with them both watching anxiously for the results. He opened his mouth and a small spark of electricity had slowly formed in his maw. The young purple dragon had focused his mind, as he remembered witnessing Leon launching numerous Electric Arcs to snare the Apes and Trolls. He had opened his eyes and launched the electric orb from his maw and to his complete surprise, along with Leon and Volteer...the Electric Arc had hit the dummy dead center to its chest and levitated it off the training room floor!

Without wasting a second, Spyro had leaped into the air and landed three powerful blows onto the dummy: a powerful swipe from his right paw, an aerial flip kick from his left paw and a powerful downward slam from his tail! Once the dummy had collapsed and broke apart on the floor, Spyro was surprised as he was playfully tackled onto the training room floor as well!

"That was perfect Spyro! I knew you could do it!" Leon stated, happy for his friend as he wrapped his fore legs around the purple dragon in a friendly hug, which Spyro returned while blushing softly.

"Thanks Leon. I was a little nervous, but if wasn't for yours and Volteer's help I wouldn't have mastered it." His friend answered honestly while hugging his friend and partner back, which earned an amused chuckle from the Electric Guardian.

"Congratulations are indeed in order young Spyro, but now it is Leon's turn." Volteer stated, showing he was pleased as well that the young purple dragon had naturally mastered using the Electric Arc and reminding Leon it was now his turn to try.

The two friends had released each other from their friendly embrace and the lime green dragon stood ready as Spyro sat on his hind legs right next to Volteer. The second the target dummy had appeared, Leon instinctively fired an Electric Arc! He had leaped into the air and landed an aerial combo similar to Spyro's: landing a powerful swipe from his left paw, an upward strike from his horns and powerful downward slam from his tail!

"Excellent! Very well done boys! Now for our final session, please step in the center of the training room." Volteer stated as he was pleased at what a natural both Spyro and Leon had become with their Electric breath abilities and felt they were ready to unlock and master its Fury Attack!

"You and Leon have done well Spyro. I believe it's time you both have learned to master the Electric Fury technique! While similar to the Fire Fury, the Electric Fury is slightly more powerful...as you'll both be unleashing the powerful of thunder itself against any foe that dare crosses your paths!" The Electric Guardian stated, revealing that he felt it was time for both young dragons to awaken and master the Electric Fury technique!

"Spyro and I are guessing that we must defeat six waves of targets with everything we have first?" Leon asked after he and his friend had stepped in the center of room, while remembering what the purple dragon had to do as his final session with Ignitus.

"That is indeed correct Leon! Both you and Spyro must defeat five waves of enemies while using the Electric Fury to defeat the 6th and final wave." Volteer stated, confirming that was exactly what both young dragons needed to do to pass their final session.

The two friends nodded, showing they were ready and that was when the first wave of six small dummies had surrounded them. Spyro and Leon smirked as they glanced at each other, before battering the dummies with their claws and horns. After the 1st wave had been defeated, the purple and lime green dragons had defeated the 2nd using their Electric Stream breath and defeated the 3rd wave using the Electric Arc, along with their aerial combat moves. The two young dragon had defeated the 4th and 5th waves of targets with everything they had: paralyzing them in their tracks with their electric breathes and smacking them senseless with their claws, horns and tails! As they battled each wave, both Spyro and Leon had felt a huge surge of electric energy coursing through them, strengthening their electrical abilities.

The last wave of Ape Commander modeled dummies had surrounded them and charged in to attack the two young dragons. But as they approached, both Spyro and Leon had leaped into their air and closed their eyes, as they had awakened the Electric Fury technique laying dormant inside them. Volteer smiled at what he was seeing with own two eyes: the two young dragons had magically summoned a large sized black thunder cloud and a five rings of electric magic had appeared and shot out a beam of electricity onto the training room floor! As the large sized dummies approached them, lightning bolts had crackled around them and the thunder cloud crackled, as massive bolts could be heard erupting from inside the cloud! The moment the dummies had attempted to pummel the two friends with their hammers, one final thunder bolt echoed out and a massive surge of thunder had erupted, electrocuting each one and burning them into ashes! As the thunder cloud had dissipated after the powerful electric explosion erupted, lighting had surrounded both Spyro's and Leon's bodies, not affecting them at all before slowly dying and fading away.

"Magnificent! Truly magnificent! Well done boys! Your training is complete...for now." Volteer exclaimed in complete excitement, thrilled at sight of the two young dragons performing the Electric Fury technique at the same time and reminding Spyro that his training was only half way done!

As the statue had slowly risen up from the center of the floor, the three dragons had rejoined Ignitus by the Pool of Visions, whom smiled as he had felt the combined strength of the two Electric Fury attacks.

"Well done young dragons." The Fire Guardian stated, congratulating both Spyro and Leon for mastering their Electric elemental powers and noticed as the sun was about to set.

"My, oh my. How time swiftly flies." Volteer stated as the sky was slowly turning black, showing that nighttime was about to approach.

"Volteer, could you be so kind to show both Spyro and Leon their own quarters?" Ignitus asked, showing he needed solitude in order to concentrate and gaze deeper into the Pool in order to locate Cyril and Terrador.

"Of course Ignitus. Spyro? Leon? Could you boys kindly follow me.?" The giant yellow dragon stated and asked, showing he wouldn't mind showing the two young dragons for their own quarters, bedrooms to sleep in.

The two friends had nodded, showing they were alright with following Volteer to see their own bedrooms, while Ignitus attempted to locate the other two Guardians.

"Good night Ignitus." Spyro and Leon stated as the same time, wishing the Fire Guardian a good nights sleep...which they could tell that he really needed after spending the past ten years of hiding from Cynder and her Ape forces.

"Good night Spyro. Sleep well Leon." The Fire Guardian answered back softly, showing he appreciated them wishing him a good night and wished them a good night's sleep as well.

After leaving Ignitus to give him all the peace and quiet he needed in order to gaze into the Pool of Visions, Volteer had shown Spyro and Leon a section of the Temple that would've been the bedrooms for all the young dragons that would've hatched from their eggs. After finding two empty bedrooms that would be suitable for the young purple and lime green dragons that were on opposite sides of each other, they looked around and took a quick liking to their newly assigned rooms.

"Ignitus and I will be in the chamber down the hallway. If either of you boys need something, just call out for us and we'll be right there." The Electric Guardian stated softly, letting both Spyro and Leon know that he and Ignitus would be sleeping in their own quarters down the hallway and to call out for them if they needed something.

"Thank you Volteer, have a good night." Spyro stated, showing he was grateful to the Electric Guardian for showing him his new bedroom and wishing him a good night's sleep.

"Spyro and I will see you and Ignitus in the morning. Good night." The lime green dragon added, wishing him a good night's sleep as well alongside his friend.

With a firm nod, Volteer had wished the two young dragons a good night and headed towards his and Ignitus's personal quarters. Midnight had swiftly approached with a full moon shining brightly through the dark clouds in the sky. After Ignitus had located where Cyril was being held captive, he had entered his and Volteer's quarters and fell sound asleep. From inside Leon's bedroom, the lime green dragon had trouble falling asleep...for some reason, all his thoughts for focused on Spyro: his friend and partner on the battlefield. He had climbed off his bed and exited his newly acquired bedroom and stepped towards Spyro's bedroom, while contemplating on whether or not to step inside without the purple dragon's permission...and slowly entered.

A/N: There it is everyone, the ending to the chapter where Volteer trains both Spyro and Leon in mastering their Electric breath abilities. The next chapter will be posted posted either tomorrow or Friday. Until then, please remember to review and comment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the Dragon or any of its characters, except for my OC**

 **A/N: Hello everyone, here is the 12th chapter, where Leon and Spyro have a deep heart to heart about their true feelings for each other.**

 **Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning

Chapter 12

Leon had silently entered Spyro's newly assigned quarters, without waking his sleeping friend. He couldn't help but blush, at how adorable the purple dragon looked when he was asleep. While on the battlefield, they had been trained to always be on guard for enemy ambushes. But yet when he slept, Spyro had gone back from being a trained warrior into a child, feeling completely safe for once in his own room; with his own warm soft bed to sleep on instead of the cold and hard soil.

 _'He looks so cute when he's asleep.'_ The lime green dragon thought, while still blushing as he examined his sleeping friend and partner on the battlefield.

His heart almost melted when he saw the peaceful smile resting on Spyro's face as he had turned over...and couldn't help but naturally lean in, nearing the purple dragon's lips.

"Uh, no...Leon, look out." Spyro muttered out in his sleep, as if he were dreaming about how they battled the Ice King to free Volteer.

 _'He must be dreaming about how we had to fight the Ice King before we left Dante's Freezer with Volteer.'_ Leon stated as he forced himself to back away, after hearing his friend talk to himself in his sleep.

"He's...so cute when he blushes like that." The purple dragon said softly, while smiling in his sleep and that surprise comment earned another blush from his friend...while not aware that Leon was in his room standing over him.

 _'He...He's think's I'm cute? D-Does that mean that Spyro...?'_ The lime green dragon asked, while smiling after hearing Spyro reveal he thought he was adorable and possibly had feelings for him!

"H-How do tell Leon...t-that I...like him more than just as a...as a friend?" The purple dragon asked hesitantly, while sounding unsure on how to tell Leon that he did have feelings for him...and the lime green detected the conflict in his voice; a conflict...he was all too familiar with.

"Spyro...Spyro, wake up." Leon whispered softly, while gently shaking his friend with his right paw.

"Mm...wha? Leon?" Spyro asked while slowly opening his eyes and became surprised after seeing his friend standing right next to him near his bed!

 _'Oh, God...he might've heard what I said in my sleep!'_ The purple dragon mentally stated, realizing he was talking about the lime green dragon in his sleep!

"What are you doing here in my room?" He asked softly, while praying that Leon didn't hear him sleep talking about him...which he no doubtingly did.

"Well...I thought I'd just come check up on you, make sure you were adjusting okay...and, I heard you talking to yourself." Leon answered truthfully, as he only stopped by to make sure he was alright...and admitting he did hear Spyro talking in his sleep.

 _'Oh, jeez...'_ The purple dragon mentally said in his mind after hearing his friend admit he did hear him!

"So...you think...that I'm cute when I blush?" The lime green asked, while blushing softly at his words and Spyro couldn't but stutter at that question!

"I, er, well...yeah. I do think you're cute...even when you don't blush." Spyro awkwardly answered, while struggling to spit his words out and blushing himself.

"Spyro...there's no need to be ashamed. If it makes you feel better...your cute too, especially when you're asleep." Leon replied softly, trying to make his friend feel better and it did...a little bit.

"I, um, thanks. I guess." The purple dragon stuttered, while blushing further at the lime green dragon's words!

"Leon, I want you to know t..." He attempted to say, but paused as Leon had slowly walked up towards him...and slowly leaned in.

Time seemed to slowly down, as Spyro stood completely still while blushing...as the lime green Electric dragon was nearing his lips against his own...in what would be their first kiss. But sadly, however...the purple dragon had backed away softly.

"I...I can't." Spyro muttered sadly while glancing away, not able to meet the disappointed and hurt look on his friend's face.

"Is it me?" Leon asked softly, while sounding a little hurt that their moment was ruined...but understood as he knew they were rushing things way too fast.

"No. No, Leon. It's not you. It's just that...we're both...I've never..." The purple stated softly, but continued to mutter as he struggled to explain what the problem was.

"Hey, hey. Spyro, easy. Take a deep breath." The lime green dragon, stated as he knew that his friend was about to have an anxiety attack and Spyro did as he asked, taking in a few deep breathes to calm down.

"Let's sit down on the bed and talk." He added while sitting down on Spyro's bed, with his friend joining and sitting right next to him.

"Why don't you tell me what's going through your mind right now?" Leon asked gently, so he could help him come to terms and understanding their feelings for each other.

"We're both...both male dragons. We...We should only be...be attracted to female dragons." Spyro stated softly, while closing his eyes so he wouldn't hurt his friend any further.

"Spyro...look at me." The Electric dragon asked softly, but his friend refused to comply with his request.

"Please look at me Spyro." He repeated again more softly, but a bit firmly and the purple dragon glanced up to meet very understanding cerulean blue eyes.

"There's nothing wrong being born this way." Leon stated softly, to help assure his friend that there was nothing with either of them being gay.

"Leon, how do you do it? How are you so comfortable being..." Spyro asked softly, but stopped as the lime green dragon knew what he was going to ask.

"Being gay?" His friend asked, with a soft smile and the purple dragon simply nodded softly.

"Well, to be honest with you Spyro...I felt the exact same way when I discovered I had these feelings myself. I was confused and couldn't bring myself to tell my parents, because I thought they'd either hate or disown me." Leon started softly, revealing how he went through the same struggle Spyro was currently going through by coming to terms with his sexuality.

"So what did you do?" The purple dragon asked, as he was curious about how his friend came to terms with being born a homosexual.

"My parents. I didn't have to tell them, they just knew. They could tell that I was hurting and confused...so, they sat me down and we talked. I told them about the feelings I had...how I was attracted to other male dragons. Care to guess they reacted when I told them?" The Electric dragon answered honestly, how his parents clearly saw how much he was suffering from hating himself and not understanding why he was born gay and finally admitting his sexuality after talking to them.

"What did your parents do?" Spyro asked, while fearing Leon's parents had disowned him after learning he was gay.

"They still accepted me as their son. They told me they didn't care if I was born gay or straight, I was still their child and they still loved me." His friend answered, which surprised the purple dragon...and couldn't help but smile at what caring, loving parents Leon had; to still love and accept him.

"My parents told me that its no one's fault how we're born. If we're born gay or straight, we're still who we are. The one useful piece of advice my mother said was: 'Just be yourself Leon, that's..." Leon continued while concluding on how he accepted being born gay, until Spyro finished the sentence his mother said to him.

"...that's all we can be'." Spyro ended with a tear slowly downing his face, as that was the exact same thing Nina had said to him before he left the Swamp and discovered the truth about himself and their race.

The lime green dragon had softly brought his right paw up and gently wiped the tear away off his friend's face. Spyro had smiled softly, while blushing and Leon had smiled softly in return knowing that he felt better about earlier.

"Leon, I do feel the same way towards you...ever since we first met. I just...need more time to figure things out." The purple dragon stated, reassuring the lime green dragon that he did share the same feelings Leon felt for him...but needed more time to sort personal things out first.

"I understand Spyro and it's alright. Take all the time you need. If ever need to talk more about this, come find me." The Electric dragon stated with a soft understanding smile on his face...and it warmed the purple dragon's heart, as he found and had someone who understood what he was feeling.

"I better get back to my room before the sun comes up." Leon added, as he knew Ignitus and Volteer would suspect something if he wasn't in his own room.

"I'll see in the training room tomorrow?" Spyro asked, as he was still lightheaded and needed more sleep.

"I'll see you in the morning. But there is something I'd like to give you Spyro..." The lime green dragon stated softly as he and his friend looked at each other.

Like before, Leon had leaned in forward...but instead of leaning in for the purple dragon's lips...he had placed a soft kiss on Spyro's left cheek. The purple dragon closed his eyes, instead of freaking out of stiffening in shock...he simply relaxed and closed his eyes, as he felt he owed Leon this for ruining their first kiss earlier. After the Electric dragon pulled away, both he and Spyro smiled softly at each other.

"Have a good night Spyro." Leon stated softly and before he got off the bed, the purple dragon had leaned in forward, placing a gentle kiss on his right cheek.

"Have a good night too Leon...and thank you." Spyro replied softly as he and the lime green dragon, continued to smile at each other before his friend got off the bed, exited his room and headed back towards his own.

 _'What an unexpected night...but at least Leon and I were able to confess we feel the same way towards each other.'_ The young purple dragon said to himself as he laid down on his bed and slowly drifted back too sleep.

 _'Some day, I'll tell Leon that...I do love him.'_ He mentally added, while blushing and smiling at the thought of saying those three magical words to his friend, no...his soon to be boyfriend.

Despite that he had ruined what would've been the most terrific memory and moment of his life...Spyro couldn't help smile as he finally found what he was looking for in the lime green dragon.

 **A/N: That's the end for chapter Chapter 12. The next chapter will be when Ignitus sends Spyro and Leon to Tall Plains to rescue Cyril. Be sure to comment and review. Until next time, bye.**


End file.
